Tormenta
by Vero Vortex
Summary: El amor que trasciende por el tiempo y la dulce declaración de Alfred. "Para que sepan todos que ahora, te quiero más. Para duplicar tu felicidad, para recordarte que sigo aquí y que no me he muerto. Maldición… no me he muerto…"Capítulo final, la última decisión. Romance, Tragedia, Angst... y un agridulce final.
1. El nombre y el hombre

_Yeeeey! me puse a leer algunos libros en estos últimos días y a retomar mi super estilo de escribir sonseras XD ok no. Quería hace mucho escribir un USAxUK con la historia de estos dos, los amo tanto! _

_Bueno, el punto es que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en mi mejor momento etílico, e idiotamente borré el cap que seguía del Global Mpreg (sé que quieren matarme xD) pero lo escribiré de vuelta! lo re juro! xD _

_No es un AU, no es un mpreg (o quizás me anime, no se) no es un genderbender (wa!) pero... cualquier cosa puede pasar (menos que uno de mis perfectos angloparlantes se meta con Kiku, antes de eso me van a ver bailando en un programa de TV con un pollo en mi cabeza). No, no es drama drama ni tragicomedia. Como es la vida, tiene de todo. Como soy yo, pueden esperar lo menos esperado.Y menciones de otras parejas también.  
_

_Si, he estado leyendo "Chubasco" y "Abzurdah" de Cielo Latini. No, no amo a la autora. Me reservo los comentarios o próximamente podrían verme en uno de sus libros como la mala malosa. Y es que no soporto a la gente que se dedica a desruir la vida de los demás. Pero no voy a negar que la chica sabe expresarse.  
_

_Bien! continuamos entonces, a una más de las historias de Mariel. _

_Y no podía faltar esto: Dedicado a Hikku, Joy, Mimi y Kyume. Mis lindas cumpleañeras de Julio a quienes les debía algo y nosabía bien qué darles. No es la gran cosa, lo sé muy bien.  
_

* * *

**Tormenta**

Tormenta: (del germánico común sturmaz que viene a significar "ruido" o "tumulto") es un fenómeno caracterizado por la _coexistencia próxima_ de _dos o más_ masas de aire de diferentes temperaturas. Este contraste asociado a los efectos físicos implicados desemboca en una _inestabilidad_ caracterizada por lluvias, vientos, relámpagos, truenos y ocasionalmente granizos entre otros fenómenos meteorológicos.

Aunque científicamente se define como tormenta a aquella nube _capaz de producir un trueno audible_, también se denominan tormentas en general a los fenómenos atmosféricos _violentos_ que, en la superficie de la tierra están asociados a lluvia, hielo, granizo, electricidad, nieve o vientos fuertes -que pueden transportar partículas en suspensión como la tormenta de arena o incluso pequeños objetos o seres vivos.

Cambiamos "masas de aire" por "hombres" y se entiende toda la idea.

_**1: **__**El nombre… Y el hombre. **_

Estoy tan acostumbrado a los aguaceros. A las nubes negras que visitan mi nación de tanto en tanto, y ahora cada día… que las siento más compañeras que elementos.

Eso sí. No sé si podré acostumbrarme a las tormentas.

He visto tifones. Huracanes, tornados, fenómenos del niño o de la niña. Pero seguramente, todos son santos al lado de mi tormenta.

Generalmente, aquellos fenómenos naturales de gran relevancia llevan nombre. El huracán Katrina, el huracán Mitch… no se ni me interesa saber qué otros hay, ni qué tan trágicos fueron sus efectos. Y es extraño que no me preocupe, yo que soy una nación entera y no solamente una persona. Yo que sería el primer afectado en caso de tener "visitas naturales".

Pero mi tormenta en particular tiene un nombre. El nombre más hermoso de todos, al menos para mí.

Mi tormenta se llama Alfred.

Todos saben la historia pasada. Que lo encontré, que peleé contra Francia por él, que originalmente Francia iba a quedárselo, que al final él se fue conmigo, que lo cuidé, que se independizó y que ahora nos llevamos fatal.

Pero nadie vio lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, tuvimos en cuenta lo peligroso que resulta una tormenta, más si tienes dos "masas de aire de diferentes temperaturas".

El tema conmigo es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, que es mucho más que solo esa simple historia, una época no podía ni era capaz siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos. Obvio, se que no era mi culpa, al menos no por completo.

Las relaciones siempre son de dos. El amor, como el matrimonio y el divorcio siempre, inevitablemente, son culpa de dos personas. Y claro, nuestra culpa siempre fue ser un par de idiotas.

Pero el tiempo pasa. No hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista dicen. Yo digo que eso es mentira. Mi cuerpo ha resistido casi 300 años con el dolor de haberlo perdido y casi 1000 con la soledad.

Ahora aquí viene todo el problema para que nadie diga que aburro con mis eternas charlas. Y es que Alfred no dudaría en decírmelo.

Lo que voy a contar tiene tanto que ver con conejitos rosas como Gandhi lo tiene con una galleta Hershey.

Y ahora interrumpo el trabajo al escuchar el típico sonido del MSN de que alguien se conectó.

The Hero acaba de iniciar sesión.

Punzada en el corazón. Leer su nombre me duele. Saberlo ahí, para Dios sabe cuántas personas más, me molesta. Nunca quise compartirlo, ni ahora quiero. ¿Alguien sabe cuántas noches dormí a su lado cuando era un niño? ¿Alguien sabe cuántas veces besé su frente? ¿Alguien sería capaz de decirme que me vio el día que le robé su primer beso mientras dormía?

¿Alguien sería capaz de decirme, de medir en números, de hacerme el favor de ponerle un límite a cuánto dolor sentí cuando se fue?

Si alguien puede, le daré el premio Nobel, el Pulitzer, el Óscar, el Diego, el Alejandro y cuantos premios con nombre existan a su genialidad.

_The Hero dice: No me vas a saludar?__ D:_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: No. _

_The Hero dice: Yeah, your scones are SO bad DX _

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: Quieres pelear? _

_The Hero dice: No realmente__ o_o Estas enojado? _

_Scones are not that bad dice: Quizás. _

_The Hero dice: Por qué?__ o_O_

_Scones are not that bad dice: Porque eres un idiota D:_

_The Hero dice: Se te pasa si te invito un helado? ^-^_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: ... _

_The Hero dice: Que?__ D:_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: Lo pensaré. _

_The Hero dice: Quiero hablar contigo__… _

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: Sobre qué? _

_The Hero dice: __Muchas cosas ^-^ _

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: Si… claro. _

_The Hero dice: Mencioné que vine a Londres?_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: Idiota! Qué haces aqui? _

_The Hero dice: Nada… solo vine… _

_Scones are not that bad dice: Pues vete de regreso!_

_The Hero dice: Estas loco… las cejas hacen que las vitaminas que deberían ir a tu cerebro se queden en ellas! __D:_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: MUERETE!_

_The Hero dice: __bien! *se muere* cuack x_x *saca la lengua*_

_Scones are not that bad dice: Pero de verdad!_

_The Hero dice: De verdad quieres que me muera?_

_Scones are not that bad__ dice: No… no se! Me voy, adios!_

Desesperación. Sólo me pasa con él y es tan molesto… quisiera que se muera, que desaparezca, que dejara de existir, que fuera sólo un punto más en mi mente, una nube más en medio de todas las otras…

Y sin embargo eso es, una nube blanca, blanquísima, en medio de todos esos nubarrones negros que me amenazan con descargar su aguacero sobre mí.

Mi nube blanca que siempre viene acompañada de un montón de nubarrones. Mi nube, tan blanquita que brilla. Y abre un paso para que un rayo de soy se asome y en medio del aguacero alegre mi vida.

Lo amo, sabe eso y a la vez lo ignora. Lo sabe muy bien pero algo lo hace dudar.

Sé que va a usarlo en mi contra.

Siempre sabe cómo va a jugar conmigo. Es como una droga. Necesito su cariño, me da un poco. Me lo quita de golpe, se va. Desesperación. Siento que me muero, siento que pierdo una parte de mí, siento que desaparezco de la faz de la tierra y un puntito en el mapa arriba de Francia me recuerda que sigo en pié. Me recuerda que soy una nación y no una persona, que no tengo derecho de enamorarme ni de ser egoísta…

Y cuánto lo desearía…

Ahora mismo, que no puedo tenerlo, no me queda más que recuerdos. Tristes, felices, grandes, chicos, de colores, en blanco y negro, en dolby sorround, traducido y subtitulado a todos los idiomas habidos y por haber. E incluso inventamos uno que todos dicen conocer pero pocos hablan. El idioma del amor, que ni de lejos se parece al idioma del franchute.

Todo pasó. Tengo guardados tantos recuerdos. Videos, conversaciones por MSN, cartas, escritos, su perfume, mi piel marcada, sus besos que recorrieron mis labios tantas veces, su sexo perdido en mis caderas, las miles de sensaciones y más que nada, sus dulces palabras.

Todo eso me pertenece. Todo de él es mío. Todo lo mío le pertenece y yo soy solamente un ser que existe para él. Nací para él y siempre va a ser así.

Me consuela saber que mis recuerdos son solo míos, que lo que pasó se queda en nosotros dos y que nadie podrá robarnos ni un segundo de todo lo que nos pertenecía.

A diferencia de los miles de cuentos de hadas que terminan con el príncipe y la princesa viviendo felices en un palacio y sacrificando tristes codornices, lo nuestro no fue tan glamoroso, es más, a veces pienso que como se dieron las cosas, era de esperarse.

Llega a mi casa. Me pregunta si estoy enfadado por como hablamos por el msn. Le digo que no. Me abraza con fuerza para estampar un beso en mi frente. Yo no quiero solo uno y menos tan fraternal. Lo tomo del cuello para acercarlo a mí y obligarle a besarme en los labios. Su boca siempre sabe a café.

-Ahora… ¿quieres que regrese a mi país?

-No… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Claro. Me quedo.

Le quito los lentes mientras toma mi mano. Me los pongo y lo miro mientras se ríe y me dice que mis ojos de por si son grandes como para que les aumente tamaño con semejantes "lupas". Me saco los lentes y los cuelgo en el cuello de mi pijama. ¡Cómo no noté que seguía con él! Alfred parece haber notado mi nerviosismo, me revuelve el cabello con cariño para alzarme en el aire.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Me enfadaré contigo!- le digo y lamento haber tenido que hacer un puchero. Ahora lo tengo besándome mientras dice cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Mi novio precioso! ¡Te amo!

-¡C-Cállate! – no quiero que se calle. -¡Bájame! - ¿por qué digo eso? Si lo que quiero es seguir en sus brazos para siempre. Lo necesito, ¡lo necesito tanto! Quiero que me lleve a la habitación, que me toque, que me bese, que me haga el amor con locura y a la vez despacito como sabe hacerlo, que todo lo que pasó antes se borre y que, sin embargo, podamos seguir juntos.

Me recuesta en la cama y de deshace de mi pijama. Me desnuda completamente, toma mi mano, lo sujeto con fuerza, presa del nerviosismo. Sabe cómo tranquilizarme. Sabe que si me besa muchas veces o me acaricia con lentitud tendré la confianza necesaria para seguir y dejarlo.

Sigue repitiéndome cuánto me ama. Le creo. Le creeré siempre cualquier cosa. Me acaricia, se asegura de que me sienta bien. Cierro los ojos y pienso en lo maravilloso que es. Estoy compartiendo la cama y a punto de hacer algo tan íntimo con la persona que más amo.

Siento algo tibio sobre mi estómago y sé que es su piel. Es él. Me estoy quemando por dentro, me derrito, me consumo, desaparezco, vuelvo a nacer. Sé lo que siente el fénix al quemarse y renacer de sus cenizas. Me besa profundamente mientras entra en mí. Un ligero movimiento de su cadera me indica que lo está disfrutando de la misma forma que lo disfruto yo.

En medio de todo ese torbellino que somos, sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza a mi cuerpo, los míos a la altura de su cintura y luego mis manos en su cadera, indicándole cómo quiero que vaya ese vaivén de su cuerpo. Eso si, no dejamos de besarnos en ningún segundo. Podemos terminar, llegar al clímax más de ocho veces pero no quiero soltar sus labios ni él los míos.

Lamento haber empezado todo esto por el final. Porque sí, éste es nuestro final. Nosotros dos, juntos. A la vez, no es un final, porque yo quiero que continúe. Que no se acabe, que sea eterno, tanto como un círculo cuyo principio ni fin no puede saberse.

Me acaricia luego de terminar por tercera vez. Estoy tan cansado. El sueño puede contra mí. Lo siento buscar algo en sus maletas, que ni son maletas. Es solamente una mochila roja a la cual le bordé su nombre entrelazado con el mío con hilos azules y blancos.

Quisiera tanto poder abrir los ojos y verlo, desnudo, paseándose por mi cuarto. Y pensar que es el hombre más hermoso en la faz de la tierra. Puedo pensarlo sin necesidad de verlo. Ese hombre tan perfecto, ese Adonis, o más bien, ese Alfred me pertenecen. A mí y solamente a mí.

Ya está. Me abriga y su pijama me queda enorme, como siempre.

Sólo eso va a dejarme.

Debe marcharse muy temprano…

Para nosotros es peligroso estar tan cerca, tan próximos…

Transgredimos la única regla que se nos impuso. Claro, no podíamos ser inmortales y sin restricciones. Tenemos una. La peor de todas…

¿Cómo nunca lo noté?. Con cuánta tristeza nos miraron todos al saber que estábamos enamorados.

Me besa los labios con cariño, sin intentar siquiera profundizar el beso. Un beso cortito, como los primeros que nos dimos. Otra vez, esa fuerte nostalgia de cuando nada sabíamos ni nada nos afectaba.

-Perdóname amor… debo irme. – dice mientras me cubre con las frazadas. No quiero que se vaya y se lo digo. Pero…- Sabemos que no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Te amo…- le susurro mientras siento que estoy cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo. Se queda quieto, sentado a mi lado. Sé que está mirándome porque su mirada me pesa.

Acaricia mis cabellos y deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Sé que va a quedarse hasta que sepa que me dormí. Va a dejarme su pijama puesto y va a buscar un hotel dónde quedarse. En la siguiente reunión con las demás naciones voy a devolvérselo. Me lo presta y duermo con su pijama, su olor acompañándome y su perfume en mi almohada y mis sábanas. Transcurren los días, queda su ausencia y todo retoma su ritmo. Le devuelvo su pijama lavado y según él con el "Limpio olor de Inglaterra", cambio las sábanas, las preparo para que él venga de vuelta y otra vez todo tenga el aroma a Ohm o a 212 o la colonia que esté usando más la suave fragancia de su piel.

Nuestra historia es solo nuestra. Para nada se parece, como dije antes, a alguno de los cuentos infantiles que tanto le leí, conté e inventé cuando él era niño. Esas son solo letras y palabras con medio sentido. Lo nuestro lo hemos vivido, llorado, sangrado, grabado, marcado y vuelto completamente nuestro.

-Alfred… ¿me cuentas una historia?

-Estás a punto de dormir, Arthur. – Escucho el cierre de su pantalón subiendo. Adivino que está sin nada puesto en la parte superior.

-Quiero que me cuentes nuestra historia… hasta que me duerma… por favor…

Listo. Se pone una remera de mangas largas encima y una camisa sobre todo. Sabe que amo verlo así. O ahora, que mis ojos están cerrados, que al tocarlo y notar que estoy en lo correcto, me regocije sabiendo que lo conozco bien, o que me da mi gusto en todo.

No va a negarme la historia tampoco. Cada palabra suya se torna en una imagen en mi mente, imágenes que sentí, que viví, que recuerdo con cariño. Y otras regresan, las que seguramente olvidaré y volveré a recordar cuando me cuente todo otra vez.

Sueño con él mientras me rodea con sus brazos y de tanto en tanto me besa.

Afuera llueve.

Y dentro de mi casa, en mi habitación, al lado mío, besándome y contándome nuestra historia en el idioma que yo puse en sus labios, está mi tormenta.

* * *

_Aparentemente ésto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Ya todo tomará sentido luego. ¿A que quieren saber lo que pasa, no? _

**_Cap 2: Del odio al amor... y visceversa. _**

_Bien, ahora las preguntas de siempre. ¿Quieren todo contado desde el punto de vista de Arthur? ¿Algo de Alfred narrando? ¿Los dos? ¿Mpreg? ¿alguien está leyendo esto? ¿Otras parejas? ¿Otras historias?  
_

_¿Me dejas un lindo review?_

_Con amour al puro estilo francés: _

_Sumika/Mariel o como quieran llamarme. _


	2. Del odio al amor y viceversa

_Bueno aunque mi objetivo era llegar a 20 reviews (apenas 19 casi casi) o más, la inspiración me pudo y seguí escribiendo_. _A quienes me vieron borracha la otra noche, les agradecería infinitamente que no me lo recordaran o no lo publicaran en el facebook D: o bueno, si lo hacen que sea bajo el "le paso a la amiga de una amiga" XD_

_Decidí hacer este cap desde el punto de vista de Alfred. Muy bien no creo que me haya salido. No sé cómo me pongo a escribir estas cosas pero solo salieron. Y cosas más ininteligibles salen en mi pobre diario, el cual está buscando un trabajo en Broadway porque dice que el papel no puede suplir a una persona ni ser un mejor amigo como él lo es para mi. Que si le contara a alguien las cosas que le confío a Anton (vieron? mi diario tiene nombre!) más de dos veces el Vaticano me habría dado un problemón. (Pokemon?)_

_Bueno, he decidido hacer este fanfic un poco más humanizado, con conversaciones de msn, erratas, canciones en IPods que poco dicen y mucho repiten, asuntos de cosas cotidianas que generalmente se pasan por alto o los autores prefieen ignorar. Es nuestro mundo y son nuestras naciones, así que de ser muy humanos, si que lo son.  
_

* * *

**Tormenta**

_**2**__**: Del odio al amor… y viceversa. **_

Es inevitable. Mi cumpleaños siempre lo trae mal. Para Arthur es un día muy triste. Un día que seguramente él quisiera olvidar. Por eso éste año quise pasarlo con él. Quise recordarle todo lo que pasamos juntos para que nunca se le olvide ni dude de mi amor.

Para mí, él es eso. Algo más delicado que la porcelana más fina. Algo que puede quebrarse en miles de pedacitos, como el vidrio de las ventanillas en los automóviles.

Así estaba su corazón. Roto en miles de fragmentos, tan pequeños que nadie hubiera pensado que "eso" algún momento fue un corazón.

Pero con cada uno de esos fragmentos, pequeñitos, pequeñitos… seguía amándome. A pesar de todo.

Incluso ahora me es muy difícil saber qué está pensando. Si acaso sólo sueña conmigo o si tiene en mente a otras personas. No me importa, a quien tenga en mente, con quien comparta su corazón y no sea yo… voy a sacarlo de nuestro mundo.

Soy obsesivo. Eso me dice siempre. Tan obsesivo yo que no dejo que se le acerque nadie, que no le quito el ojo de encima. Me purga ver a Francis cerca de él, pelear con él, mirarlo, o solo el hecho de que le dirija la palabra. Me enferma ver a Kiku pasar por su lado, saludarlo tan formalmente… algo debe traerse entre manos. Nadie es inocente, nadie puede decirme que no le guste Arthur.

Es imposible que alguien, con esa sonrisa tan dulce, no le guste a otros o no despierte en otros ese sentimiento de protección, de cariño, de saberlo libre del mundo, sin ataduras que le hagan pensar que es necesario que esté aquí… como un globo lleno de helio sin cuerda o una cometa que es llevada por el viento.

Pero a Arthur nadie va a quitármelo. Él es mío desde ese día, desde el día que lo vi por primera vez, cuando yo apenas era un niño.

Arthur… eres mio. Sólo mío.

Eso pienso cuando, en una reunión, veo al francés sentarse a su lado. ¿Acaso no sabe que está en terreno peligroso? Está provocando al lobo. Y si, soy el lobo. Un lobo orgulloso, con una bomba de tiempo más fuerte que la nitroglicerina en mi interior. El marcador se acompasa a los latidos de mi corazón y no dudaré en hacer estallar ésta bomba si sigue mirando de esa forma a mi novio.

Recuerdo sus palabras de hace tantos años atrás. Él desencadenó todo…

-Él te ve solamente como un hermano menor. ¿Acaso no lo has notado?

-¡Francia! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Arthur me ama! ¡Yo lo se!

Esa época, yo sabía que él me amaba. Lo sabía porque siempre estaba pendiente de mí. Sabía mucho sobre él.

¿Pero qué sabía él sobre mí?

Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero no qué tanto. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no de qué forma. Sabía que quería besarlo, pero no dónde. Sabía que quería formar una familia con él, pero no que yo no quería ser su hermano menor. Sabía que quería dormir con él, pero no cómo. Sabía que quería tocarlo, pero no de qué forma.

Es verdad, él no me conocía para nada.

-Alfred… en serio es lo mejor si te apartas de él.

-¡Pero Francis! ¡Yo quiero estar con él!

-Él siempre va a verte sólo como el hermano menor que eres. Nada más que eso.

-Yo… tengo muy claros mis sentimientos. Yo lo amo…

Llovía. Francis se me acercó, con ese traje tan elegante que en esa época le gustaba usar. Él mismo lo llamaría anticuado en estas fechas.

-Arthur no te ama de esa forma, Alfred. Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

¿Perdiendo tiempo? Y así pensé en lo puntual que era él. El tiempo era oro para él y los de su nación. Entonces, perdía oro conmigo.

Y yo perdía mi paciencia. Esperando cada día algo que no iba a pasar.

Hora de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

-Algo así de simple. Dame mi independencia.

-Alfred, ¿tienes acaso idea de lo que significaría?

-Si. Que te vayas de aquí. Que dejes de verme como a tu hermanito menor, a mí que ahora soy más grande que tú y he crecido tan rápido.

-Estas siendo malcriado…

-¿Quién me crió, Arthur?

Silencio. Ambos escuchamos la lluvia fuera de su casa. Su casa que era la mía, pero él la había construido para mí. El gran salón donde yo siempre lo esperaba y en el cual todas mis palabras se amplificaban con el eco, haciéndome sentir cada vez más pequeño y solo. Ahora que había crecido ya no me daba tanto miedo ese salón. Si, seguía teniéndole miedo, pero no al salón, sino a lo que significaba. Era estar siempre solo. Era recordarlo y esperarlo, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

Ya no quería que fuera así. De una vez por todas quería que, si se iba, saliera completamente de mí, de mi corazón. Que ya no me torturara con su amabilidad ni me pesaran sus ojos tan tristes, ni ver reflejada mi pequeñez e incapacidad en ellos.

Y entonces me miró. Sentado en el sillón, dejando su taza de té en la mesa, pasándose una servilleta con delicadeza por los labios. Yo quiero ser esa servilleta Arthur… quiero tocar tus labios con los míos y saber qué se siente… ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Alfred… basta.

-¿Qué?

-No te voy a dejar y aquí se acaba el asunto.

-¡Arthur!

-Di lo que quieras. Aquí se acaba todo para mí.

¿Se acababa qué? ¿Qué estábamos terminando exactamente?

Luego supe, que ese día, las risas, los juegos, las caricias, sus palabras, sus besos de buenas noches, sus historias, su calor… todo… iba a perderlo.

Por algún motivo, sentí que valía la pena. Que de todas formas todo iba a salir bien.

Y la tormenta empezó. Iba a ser la peor pelea de nuestras vidas. Algo que iba a pesarnos siempre.

No entendía porqué… Tenía el mosquete frente a mí, podía acabar conmigo. Incluso lo reté a hacerlo. Le di el permiso de que disparara. Podía hacerlo… podía acabar conmigo, su niño malcriado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Es más… ese día me demostró algo que yo no imaginaba.

Yo era su más grande debilidad. Aquello que él quería proteger y que, sin importar cuánto daño le hiciera, no iba a devolverme ni una pizca de todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

Ese es mi Arthur. El hombre del cual estoy enamorado y al cual no pienso dejar por nada del mundo.

Vuelvo al presente. En medio de la reunión y con todos observándome, me quito los lentes para acercarme a él. Me mira y luego sonríe tímidamente. Me siento a su lado, opuesto al de Francis y tomo su mano. ¡Ja! Yo sí puedo tomar su mano.

Ludwig pasa al frente para seguir con la conferencia. A mi ya no me importa lo que pase con el mundo ni nada. Sólo quiero tomar la mano de Arthur. Es todo lo que necesito.

-Te traje el pijama…- me susurra.

-Dime que no lo lavaste.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Pero yo quería que tuviera tu olor impregnado!

-Le puse la colonia que uso…

-Bueno… es algo.

No nos soltamos. Nuevamente algunos nos miran, tristes. No quiero que me recuerden con sus ojos la maldición que pesa sobre nosotros. No hay nada que pueda separarnos, o hacer que terminemos. Así pierda todo, me quede solo, me muera o lo que sea, quiero que todo pase a su lado. Si para tomar su mano debo perderlo todo, no lo dudaría.

-No pienses cosas egoístas, amor.

Ya está. Ya sabe en lo que estoy pensando. Chasqueo la lengua y él se ríe, apretando mi mano con la suya. Me suelta repentinamente y se pone a jugar con mi mano. La toma entre las suyas, escribe algo en mi palma. Es un "I Love You", lo sé. Lo conozco tan bien. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y escribo un mensaje de texto. Se lo paso y lo lee.

_Al salir de aquí te llevo al hotel y ahí sí que no te libras__. _

Se ríe. Escribe algo y vuelve a pasarme el celular.

_Tampoco intentaría escapar.__ Te amo. _

Me duele borrar el mensaje para escribir encima. ¡Todo lo que él hace es un tesoro grande para mí! Lo guardo como un borrador y comienzo otro.

_Me muero por besarte…_

Se sonroja al leerlo. Él también quiere besarme.

_Espera un poquito más. __Después ya no nos soltaremos y nos besaremos todo lo que quieras. Te amo ;) _

Siempre sus mensajes terminan así. Y sé que Francis lo ha leído todo de reojo porque entorna los ojos y se ríe. Seguro está pensando en lo tontos que nos vemos, tan enamorados como si tuviéramos un futuro prometedor por delante.

Futuro no tenemos. Pero igual, no vamos a separarnos.

Nadie puede creer que Arthur me trate de esa forma. Ha cambiado, le hice cambiar. Y yo también he cambiado mucho.

Con cada segundo que pasa siento que voy a explotar. ¡Porqué no se apresuran! ¿Acaso no ven que me desespero? ¡Quiero tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, morderlo, mimarlo, hacerle el amor y verlo durmiendo a mi lado! ¿Creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

No. No lo tengo. Soy inmortal… e irónicamente nuestro tiempo juntos está restringido.

Nos juntamos y es como si una cicatriz se abriera. Le hago una herida y él me la hace, sin que así lo deseemos. Si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, uno de nosotros dos va a desaparecer.

Una noche. Nos vemos solamente una noche o un día entero como mucho, veinticuatro horas por cada dos meses separados. Hace dos meses con cuatro días, ocho horas, 15 minutos y 27 segundos que no lo he visto.

Creo que nos deseamos más cuando no nos tenemos cerca. Más de una vez había escuchado que el amor está ligado a la ausencia, y no tanto a la presencia de una persona. ¿Su ausencia es la que me enamora entonces?

Pero no. Cuando no está, lo extraño. Cuando está, lo disfruto. Trato de ignorar que debemos pasar poco tiempo juntos y separarnos a las horas de encontrarnos. Me concentro en aprovechar cada minuto a su lado, besándole y cantándole alguna de las canciones que compuse para él.

Nuestros mejores momentos son en la cama. No solo cuando estamos en medio del acto sexual, sino también antes y después.

Antes, cuando se sienta en la cama, me abraza y entrelaza sus labios con los míos, me muerde con suavidad y yo amo que haga eso. Ya no me ve como sólo un niño, ahora sabe que soy su pareja.

Después de todo, me levando y él siempre termina más que cansado. Le pongo el pijama, usualmente el que uso yo. Mi ropa le queda grande, siempre. Con lo delgado y menudo que es él, se ve tan lindo con los dedos asomándose por las mangas del pijama. Y me quedo observándolo. No quiero ni puedo dormir, más si lo tengo a mi lado, tan próximo, tan indefenso como se ve, tan… mío.

Recuerdo cosas tristes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pasado todo el asunto de la independencia y cuando mi nación firmó la paz con la suya, él se negó a verme. Envió alguien que lo representara para firmar el tratado de paz. Arthur puede ser muy caprichoso, pero yo siempre le ganaré en eso.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Arthur? ¡Si él no viene personalmente los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no firmará nada! ¡No voy a firmar nada si no es con él!

Quería verlo. Derrotado, superando el dolor. Quería saber… que estaba vivo aún. Algo en mí me hizo pensar que aún podría sonreírme. Que iba a bajar en el puerto y recibirme en sus brazos si corría hacia él, que iba a acariciarme la cabeza y decirme que se quedaría a cocinarme algo.

Nunca más lo hizo. Al menos no en ese orden ni como si yo fuera un niño. Debíamos firmar un tratado y tenía ahí presente a quien me había llevado a todo eso: Francia.

A los dos meses de lo acordado llegó. Reconocí la bandera inglesa en el horizonte, y estoy seguro que de haber tenido una cola, yo la hubiera batido con mucha fuerza.

Llegó. Contra toda posibilidad vino a verme. Pero ese que bajaba no era él. Es decir, sí era Arthur, pero no mi Arthur. El que yo quería tanto y al que me encantaba ver sonriente.

Los ojos cansados con profundas ojeras negras bajo éstos. La mirada perdida y el brillo en sus ojos verdes había desaparecido. El verde esmeralda ahora era más bien un verde musgo. Sin brillo, sin sentido, sin gracia.

Francis lo miró y bajó la cabeza. Era hora de firmar el tratado de Versalles.

Se negó a dirigirme la palabra. Es más, no habló con nadie. El que era mi jefe esa época le alargó el manuscrito. Él lo leyó, o mas bien solo lo miró de arriba para abajo. Creo que no quería entender lo que significaba.

Un dibujante de la época intentó retratarnos. Mas Arthur se negó a salir en el lienzo. De ahí que haya una enorme mancha en su lugar. Algo discontinuo. Para él era eso, algo que no debía ser, algo que no podía estar pasando. Yo no me estaba yendo en realidad, no me estaba apartando de él… ¿O si?

Le alcanzaron la pluma para firmar. En realidad le hicieron sostenerla como cuando se le enseña a un niño a escribir. No parecía tener la menor gana ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

Francis me diría, muchos años más tarde, que desde 1778 él había estado llorando. Desde ese 4 de Julio hasta esa fecha en 1783, había estado llorando cada día. ¿Era por mi?

Entonces todos lo miraron. Él reía. Una risa lastimera que llenó la habitación. Por fin abría la boca, me sentí feliz por unos segundos. Y luego ya no. Se estaba enterando de algo que había permanecido oculto.

-Así que fuiste tú…- susurró. Ya era dueño de la verdad. - Sabía que me odiabas Francia… pero nunca supe qué tanto… ahora lo veo… tu odio hacia mí es…

-Infinito, Inglaterra.

-Tanto como para…

-Quitarte a la persona que más amabas.

Momento. Pausa, retrocedemos y le damos a Play. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Yo era la persona que él más amaba? No… pero si… ¡alguien que me explique de qué color es todo esto! Un o que comienza una frase y otro que la termina. Tres idiomas mezclándose, el inglés que yo bien sé, el francés que ignoro y el que no se pronuncia con palabras pero se siente y entiende en el aire. Algo se rompió. Pude escucharlo. Como un vidrio, en miles, millones de pedazos. Algo se había roto. ¿El vidrio de alguna catedral? ¿Por qué nadie más lo escucha? ¡Si es tan fuerte!

-¡FUISTE TU! ¡FUISTE TU! ¡MALDITO! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡BASTARDO! ¡FUISTE TU!- la botella de tinta cayó al suelo y se destrozó, manchando la alfombra. Floreros, cuadros, todo… todo se destrozó. Francis lo sostuvo como abrazándolo. Arthur lo golpeó con más fuerza, ahí supe que sí tenía fuerza. Lo empujó hasta que chocó contra la pared y cayó sentado. Arthur lanzó todo lo que encontraba.

-Arthur…

-¿CON QUÉ DERECHO? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿SABES LO QUE HICISTE? SABES LO QUE _ME_ HICISTE? ¿POR QUE? ¡DIME!

Arrojaba algo después de cada pregunta. Francis lo esquivaba y desviaba los "misiles" con el brazo. La cabeza agachada y los ojos mirando hacia arriba, mirando a Arthur. Me recordó a un perro cuando lo están regañando. Me di cuenta. Los ojos se me abrieron, me develaron el secreto más grande en el último segundo, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. A mi tambien…

A mí también…

A mí también…

Francis me había mentido.

Se acercó a Arthur nuevamente, tomándolo por las muñecas y haciéndo que se recostara en el piso.

-Arthur… perdóname... Alfred… lo siento…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, con mucho temor. Arthur tenía el rostro congestionado, otra vez… iba a llorar. Era cierto, todo era cierto. Arthur siempre me advirtió sobre él, sobre Francis. Tenía razón, yo seguía siendo ingenuo.

-Alfred… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Más si por amor empiezas una guerra. – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Seguía observando a Arthur, y éste ya no se esforzaba por soltarse.

-Que… no…- ya estaba entendiendo. Estúpidamente, le había facilitado las cosas. Yo tenía mi nación, mis ciudadanos felices… y él se quedaba con Arthur.

-Anglaterre… ¿ya entiendes porqué hice todo esto? Tú y él no pueden estar juntos. Deja de soñar… en serio es lo mejor si estas conmigo… A mi nunca vas a amarme, ¿cierto? Así es mejor…

Arthur no contestó. Las lágrimas caían libres por sus sienes. Deseé limpiarlas pero no pude moverme. Tenía miedo…

-¿Qué es esto Francia? Si no lo amas… entonces ¿por qué?

Francis suspiró. Él sabía algo que todos sabían.

-Es egoísta… está prohibido para nosotros portarnos como humanos… no podemos llevar la vida de una pareja… aquellos que se aman… inevitablemente… terminan llorando… - Francis soltó a Arthur. – Como Italia. Quieres llorar tanto por alguien a quien amaste y luego sepas que… - se calló. Él tenía alguna culpa.- A pesar de que siempre peleamos… creo que no quisiera que desaparezcas…

Arthur no le prestó la menor atención. Como fuera se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y me miró. Se acercó a mi, sonriente. Pero no era su sonrisa, no era la sonrisa que tenía para mí. Era otra…. Llena de odio, de dolor… fingida quizás. Alzó el pergamino que increíblemente yacía sobre la mesa, intacto, y garabateó algo rápido en él para luego arrojármelo en la cara.

-¿QUERÍAS INDEPENDENCIA, NO? ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU ASQUEROSA INDEPENDENCIA! ¡AHORA SE FELIZ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI NUNCA!

-¡Arthur! – dejé el pergamino a un lado al verlo salir del palacio de Versalles. Francis no dijo nada.

-¡VETE!

-¡Arthur quiero que hablemos! ¡Antes siempre pudimos hablar! ¿Qué esta pasando?

Se quedó quieto. Se giró y corrió hacia mí, abofeteándome con fuerza.

-¡COBARDE! – me gritó mientras intentaba no tocarme la mejilla dañada. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Era impotencia, como cuando a un niño le regañan por haber hecho algo que no hizo y lo mandan a callar si quiere dar explicaciones. Me regañaba por haberme independizado y ahora me mandaba a callar sin usar la palabra "Shut up" en ningún momento. Aún era un niño chiquito para él…- ¡ESTO NO SE ACABA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NI PARA TI NI PARA EL FRANCHUTE SE ACABA! ¡VOY A SEGUIR PELEANDO!

Y así, a pesar de haber firmado la paz, en 1815 tuvimos otra guerra más… En esta ya estaban involucrados tanto Francis como Matthew. Claro, al canadiense no le dice nada ni lo regaña, y a mi deja de hablarme por casi cien años.

Otra guerra que perdió. Pero no porque no pudiera. Sino porque, como en la anterior, se daba cuenta que no podía verme como a un enemigo. A Francis podía eliminarlo. A Matthew, hablarle y listo. Pero a mi, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Eso me puso la cabeza a punto y para servir mis ojos en un plato.

Casi cien años de ni siquiera mirarme. ¡Era horrible! Sentí que era la peor basura del planeta.

Si en esa época alguien me hubiera dicho que él sería mi novio, mi razón de vivir, que yo había nacido para protegerlo, amarlo, darle todo de mí y esforzarme… corriendo el riesgo de perderlo todo… le hubiera dicho que no era posible.

No… habría llorado, porque hasta los héroes lloramos. Hubiese llorado diciendo mil y un tonterías, resignándome a haber perdido a quien más amaba de por vida.

Pero no importa qué tal difíciles se pusieron las cosas. Si hubiera sabido también, todo aquello por lo que íbamos a pasar, todas esas cosas vergonzosas que íbamos a decirnos, todo ese dolor que iba a salir por fin y que después iba a tenerlo; así, dormido a mi lado con esa expresión tan pacífica… creo que podría haber sufrido mucho más y aguantado mil años de su desprecio.

Lo que tengo ahora es demasiado. Aunque no pueda estar siempre con él. Aunque no podamos vivir juntos ni compartir toda una vida, cada hora, minuto, segundo.

Se despierta. ¿Me he quedado observándolo tanto tiempo? Me fijo el reloj y son las 2 am. Es hora de irme.

-Al… duerme conmigo.

-Debo irme, amor…

-No… quiero que te quedes.

-Arthur ya sabes que no podemos…

-Estaré bien… lo prometo.

Temo quedarme, que mi presencia le haga daño. Que esa advertencia que tenemos deje de ser solo eso, una advertencia. Temo perderlo. Temo…

Le abrazo con fuerza y sé que se ha quedado dormido nuevamente. No te duermas Arthur… hay cosas a las que temo.

Observo sus pestañas. Suele pasar cuando estamos juntos. Que él suelte una lágrima mientras duerme. En medio de sus sueños recuerda algo que le hiere, y sé que es mi culpa.

Ya no son los monstruos de los cuentos, ya no son fantasmas ni brujas ni hombres lobo ni vampiros, ni pie grande ni Mr Hyde… es peor.

Aquello a lo que más le temo… es a sus lágrimas. A que una noche que yo no esté para secárselas, él se hunda en sus recuerdos, en esas pesadillas que desaparecen mientras seco sus ojos, los beso y le susurro firmemente que estaré ahí para él. Que duerma tranquilo.

La primera vez que le hice llorar, bajo la lluvia en un día de 1778… su sonrisa se escapó por sus ojos, cayendo y mezclándose con el agua de lluvia y el lodo. Ensuciándose… diciéndome "adiós". Sus lágrimas son eso… la advertencia de que su sonrisa está a punto de escapar.

Si no las seco yo, ¿entonces quién?

Su corazón se escapa en sus lágrimas. Yo le enseñé esa salida, o la aprendió cuando nos separamos en esa época tan triste.

Soy quien le hizo daño. Y el único que puede cerrar sus heridas.

¿Por qué entonces cada que quiero cerrar una, siento que abro una más grande?

Sólo quiero estar ahí, para cuidarlo. Para ser su héroe.

Soy su héroe. Soy su tormenta. Destrozo todo, muevo su mundo monótono y le cambio el orden a todo.

Y si yo soy la tormenta, él es el mundo que la contiene. Voy a secar sus lágrimas siempre que quieran aflorar, hasta que ya no le quede ni una y sus ojos no las necesiten más.

* * *

_**3: Todo tiene un principio... y un final. **_

_Soundtracks que dicen poco. Frases que cantan nuestra relación. Palabras que le dimos sentido. Momentos tontos que atesoramos y el verdadero peligro de estar juntos. Ya todo tiene sentido ahora... _

_

* * *

_

_Bueno! En el siguiente capítulo ya pongo cómo empezaron. Ya viene lo bonito y el porqué de muchas cosas. ¡Perdon por seguir poniéndo estas cosas sin pies ni cabeza! También pondré algunas canciones o fragmentos de éstas, al puro estilo Songfic. Decode y Taking over me están rondando en mi cabecita rara por ahora. _

_A todos los que leyeron esto, pero obviamente, en especial a las 19 personas que me dejaron un review (y las ganas de matarme por lo del cap 17 del global mpreg) muchas gracias ^_^_

_Aún estoy por ver si hago esto de solo USA x UK o meto otras parejas tambien. Es decir, poner puntos de vista de otras naciones y sus historias. Si, he estado leyendo mucho a Edmundo Paz Soldán. El siguiente cap lo narra nuestro querido Iggy. El siguiente puede que sea Francia (si me decido meter más parejas) o USA (si es que no).Espero no tardar mucho ni escribirlo muy angst que mi mami se va de viaje y me pone re mal no verla, ademas de tenerme nerviosa y rezando para que le vaya bien.  
_

_Por último: Si le das al globito ahi abajo de esto que dice "Review" por alguna parte y me dejas tu opinion sobre esto, en serio voy a ser feliz ^_^_

_Sumika  
_


	3. Todo tiene un principio y un final

_Notas sobre el **Tratado de Versalles** mencionado en el cap anterior (y porqué no debes apostar contra mí): No, no me equivoqué. Ponemos en Google "Tratado de Versalles" y tenemos esto:_

_Tratado de Versalles (1701), 1za militar entre Francia y España con el electorado de Baviera, en vísperas de la guerra de sucesión española._

_Tratado de Versalles (1768), por el que la república de Génova cedió Córcega a Francia;Tratado de Versalles (1774), en el que Francia y España regulan el contrabando._

_Tratado de Versalles (1783), firmado entre Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, por el que se puso fin a la Guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos._

_Tratado de Versalles (1871), acuerdo preliminar, ratificado por el Tratado de Fráncfort, para terminar la guerra franco-prusiana._

_Tratado de Versalles (1919), el más importante de la Conferencia de Paz de París (1919) que puso fin oficialmente a la Primera Guerra Mundial._

_Y así, Amy-chan me debe una pizza jumbo la cual quiero con doble queso y mucho jamón ^_^ _

_Amy: *llorando* te matare! (me está diciendo algo raro por telf) _

_o_OU Porqué mete a mi abuelita en esto? XD ok, al verlo publicado sé que me pateará mejor xD  
_

_**Cap dedicado a KriZztina, quien lo leyó primero. **_

_**Obviamente, con todo mi amor de oniisan para todas aquellas que me leen y dejan review ^_^ arigato!  
**_

* * *

**Tormenta**

_**3**__**: Todo tiene un principio… y un final. **_

Me sentía muy mal. La cabeza me explotaba como suele pasarme cuando bebo demasiado. Pero ésta vez no había tomado ni una sola gota. Ésta vez quería estar presentable para él. Quería, por una vez en mi vida, celebrar su cumpleaños y celebrarlo bien, con él.

Lo primero: su regalo.

Sabía lo que más le gustaba en el mundo: la comida. Vive para comer, adora los dulces, lo que esté hecho de masa o lo que pueda comer.

Sé bien que ese no es mi fuerte, es por eso que, tres meses antes de que llegara su cumpleaños me dispuse a aprender a cocinar.

Leí libros y libros enteros de cocina, mas bien de repostería. Empecé por lo más fácil: galletas. Hice de todo, de agua, de animalitos, dulces, rellenas, con chispitas, con glacé, de chocolate, de vainilla, con el centro de mermelada, ¡TODO! Claro, el lunes que lo aprendí hice quince cacerolas, de las cuales quemé una… y las otras catorce también.

Para el martes hice otro tanto. Sobrevivió una cacerola, y no parecían presentar ningún grado de radiactividad. Me emocionó tanto que hice veinte más. Quemé doce. Hice aún más. Salía de mi casa al almacén cada dos horas y volvía con libras y libras de harina, paquetes de huevos, mantequilla y demás.

Así toda una semana me envicié con hacer galletas que fueran medianamente comestibles. Y al final salieron deliciosas. Lo sé porque le mandé algunas a Francis y me preguntó que de donde las había comprado, que le habían gustado. No le dije que las había hecho yo… quería ahorrarme su risa de cuatro horas.

Seguí con los famosos cupcakes. Esos muffins que salen en "Sex and the city". Un mes entero en lograr que me salieran suaves y con apariencia de muffin, y no de un animal aplastado por un camión. Otra ves, a usar al catador oficial y otra vez me preguntó de donde los había comprado, que estaban deliciosos.

Otra vez, no le dije nada.

Seguí practicando y al final compré una caja con forma de oso para los cupcakes y una bolsa toda adornada para las galletas. Aunque me tentaron las cajas y las bolsas en forma de corazón, decidí por la del oso y la otra con figuras abstractas y esos brushes raros del photoshop.

Hice acopio de toda mi pobre creatividad para adornar los cupcakes. El glasé de distintos colores me permitió diseñarles distintas cosas. Uno tenía su rostro, a otro se me ocurrió ponerle fondo de glasé amarillo y encima con glasé casi negro un búho. Después se me ocurrió ponerle a otro la conocida S de superman, otro tenía su bandera, otro a Mario (mucho tiempo atrás me había derrotado vilmente con el Nintendo), otro al idiota de Tony… así hice muchos, y otros que las hadas que rondaban en mi casa se pusieron a diseñar y llenar con chispas de colores. Irene le arrojaba algunas chispitas dulces a Azmarie, y la otra le vació toda una lata de crema en la cabeza.

Faltaba un día. Llené la caja con unos cincuenta cupcakes, todos apretujados pero sin dañarse, eran los mejores a mi parecer, y la bolsa con galletas de todo tipo. Me peiné o mas bien hice lo mejor que podía con mi cabello, me puse mis mejores ropas y tomé el primer vuelo a Nueva York.

Durante el viaje escuchaba Decode en mi IPod y le di a "repeat". Luego escucharía "Viva Forever". Canción tan anticuada… y cuando fue un éxito lloré. Las Spice sabían cómo me sentía yo respecto a Alfred.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_

_Not this time…_

No podía decidir nada. Él siempre nublaba mis pensamientos. Siempre tomando ventaja en mí, siempre pasando sobre mi orgullo… pero no ahora…

Eso pensaba.

Llegué a Nueva York el 4 de julio por la mañana, busqué un hotel donde quedarme y esperé. Agradecí al cielo que, cuando abrí la caja, los cupcakes seguían intactos y no se habían dañado con el viaje. Lo mismo con las galletas.

Todo el día me la pasé frente al espejo. Mi cabello, como siempre, no tenía solución, así que lo acomodé solo un poco. Entre la ropa no me quedó mas que un pantalón casual, una camisa y un suéter sin mangas. Típico inglés, debía parecer que sólo estaba de paso… Algo muy "estaba de paso, quise verte y traje esto, Adiós."

Claro. Me había esforzado mucho y actuaría como si nada. Sé que es tonto, pero así soy yo.

Fui a verlo en la noche. Supe que había estado de fiesta desde el día anterior y por algún motivo me sentí mal. No me animé a entrar como si nada. Lo vi desde la entrada ocultándome detrás del muro de su portón. Estaban todos reunidos en el patio, y él abriendo un regalo que le alcanzaba Toris.

Odié a Toris por unos segundos. Esos segundos en los cuales Alfred le sonreía y agradecía la tarta de manzana que le había llevado. Seguro lo que yo había hecho con tanto esmero estaba mejor. Digo, llevaba tres meses haciendo galletas y cupcakes (y comiéndolos) como para que no estuvieran buenos.

Llamé a Francis. Iba a pedirle que por favor le dijera a Alfred que saliera a la puerta un segundo. Nada. El franchute estaba riendo en una mesa con Antonio y Gilbert. Primer intento fallido. Llamé a Matthew y me contestó.

-Hola Arthur.

-¡Matthew! ¡Gracias a Dios! Podrías por favor decirle a Alfred…

Y entonces la música comenzó y ni yo pude escuchar a Matthew ni el a mi. Corté. Hora de entrar y buscarlo por mi cuenta.

Lo busqué. Rato antes lo veía y ahora no lo encontraba. No estaba en el patio. Me oculté como fuera posible para que nadie me viera y así llegué a su patio trasero. Estaba ahí, creí que estaba solo pero no. Estaba con Matthew.

-Hoy tampoco vino.- le dijo éste. ¿Quién? ¿A quién esperaba Alfred? ¿Acaso ya tenía una relación y yo no lo sabía? ¡Debí haber preguntado todo eso en primer lugar! ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Qué quería?

-Él es así. Ya no importa. Arthur siempre será asi.

Estaban hablando de mí. Y luego sentí que me desprendía del piso.

-¿Lo has llamado? Porque a mi me llamó pero no entendí nada…

-No. Tampoco quiero que venga. Si le gusta estar solo y tomando en mi cumpleaños que lo haga. No voy a obligarlo a venir ni a amargarme por ello. Que haga lo que quiera.

Me sentí muy mal. O sea que le daba igual. Mi esfuerzo no era nada, al menos para él no. ¿Amargarse? ¿Yo lo amargaba? Y él no quería que yo fuera. Entonces… ¿qué hacía ahí? No estaba tomando… estaba sobrio. Sólo había pensado en él todo ese tiempo y…

No otra vez…

No podía estar llorando otra vez…

Y lo peor, mis manos estaban ocupadas con sus regalos. Con los regalos que hice para él con tanto amor… no podía secarme las lágrimas…

-¿Arthur?

Me asusté. Él me había sentido y ahora estaba a menos de dos metros de mí.

-Perdón por venir, tienes razón. Debería estar solo y tomando en algún lugar. No quiero amargarte y solamente vine a dejarte… tu… regalo…

No podía hablar. No supe porqué pero esas simples palabras, que ni siquiera fueron tan crueles, me dolían. Me dolía asociarlas al deseo que él podía tener de no lidiar conmigo nunca más. Es decir, él no quería tenerme cerca. Y yo solamente… sólo pensaba en él. Por una vez, luego de tantos años, quise acercarme.

Era tarde entonces.

-Arthur…- dejó los regalos en las manos de Matthew y se acercó a mí. Esperaba que se quedara quieto o se riera y dijera alguna idiotez. Mas, increíblemente, me levantó en sus brazos y me metió dentro de la casa.

Subió las gradas conmigo en brazos y yo era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Mi cerebro había hecho "Reset" y no tenía algo qué decir. Pero mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. No podía entenderlo.

Matthew nos siguió con los regalos. Los dejó sobre la mesa ratona al lado de la cama y se retiró. Para eso, Alfred ya me había dejado sobre la cama.

Me sentí mareado y agradecí estar recostado en la cama. El punto luminoso de la TV que indicaba si está prendido o apagado brillaba. La luz roja bailaba frente a mí. ¿No se suponía que era inmóvil?

-Viniste…- dijo luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-Si… lo lamento…- me sentí peor al escuchar algunos fuegos artificiales en su patio. Lo estaban esperando.

-Me trajiste un regalo… gracias…- me dijo.

-No es nada.- si, mi esfuerzo de tres meses no era nada de nada. Nada, nada, nada, nada… ni para mí ni para él.

Abrió la bolsa de galletas y sacó una. Era una con chispitas. La mordió y partió la galleta en dos, puso la otra mitad sobre mis labios mientras terminaba de comerse la que él tenía. Claro, de sus manos no podía negar nada.

-Las hiciste tú…- me dijo mientras yo mordía la media galleta.- Reconocería lo que haces así estuviera en medio de una bolsa de Oreos o Hersheys.

Se rió. Tomó otra galleta, volvió a partirla y a darme la mitad, luego tomó la caja con forma de oso y la abrió. No esperaba que su reacción fuera tan… como él era antes…

-¡Que lindos! – dijo abriendo los ojos como si le estuviera regalando un juguete a un niño. Como cuando le regalé los soldaditos hechos a mano. Ahora no eran soldaditos, eran dulces. - ¡Me da pena comerlos, Ingwaterra!

¿Había escuchado bien? El corazón me dolió, pero no en el sentido de que me sentí nostálgico y triste. En serio me dolió, como cuando comes algo y te hace daño al estómago. Ahora él había dicho algo que ningún efecto fisiológico debería haber tenido. Pero mi corazón me dolió. Sabía bien lo que pasaría, ¡no otra vez!

Me metí bajo las cobijas con rapidez mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Así era yo, comenzaba a llorar y difícilmente paraba. Cuando él pelaba conmigo y me hacía llorar, así nos hubieramos reconciliado yo seguía llorando. Mis lágrimas no se cortan de una, van disminuyendo de a poco.

Si lo pienso bien lo anterior es mentira. No sobre mis lágrimas, sino sobre reconciliarnos. En el pasado nunca me pidió disculpas por portarse mal conmigo. Simplemente me veía y volvía a hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un segundo de retorno al presente. Estoy con él, en la misma cama en la que lloré años atrás. Él me mira, sus dedos llevan ya casi una hora enredándose y desenredándose en mi cabello.

-¿En qué piensas, amor? – me pregunta y besa mi frente repetidas veces. Me duele, me duele pero es un dolor agradable. Me rodea con mayor fuerza, cerrando mi cuerpo en sus brazos, uno por debajo de mi cabeza y el otro por encima de mi antebrazo, haciendo que ladee mi cabeza mientras mi mejilla se acomoda en su cuello. Lo amo tanto…

-Te amo Alfred. – le digo y me revuelve el cabello. Se separa un poco, busca mis labios, me besa y luego vuelve a acercarme a él.

Ya tuvo su respuesta. Todo el tiempo pienso solamente en él.

Lo mismo había susurrado bajo las cobijas ese día en su cumpleaños. Claro, él no me escuchó. Supe que se había sentado a mi lado y me buscaba bajo las cobijas, curioso.

-¿Estás bien, Arthur?

-Si, si, si. Estoy muy bien… ve con los otros y celebra. Te esperaré aquí. De repente me sentí un poquito mal y quiero descansar. – Esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz no se me quebrara. Suerte que él me creyó, pero aún así logró descubrir mi cabeza. Escondí mi rostro en la almohada.

-Está bien. ¡Pero quiero que te quedes! ¡Comeremos juntos los cupcakes!

Saqué la cabeza pero él ya se había ido. Mis lágrimas también.

Estaba tan cansado, y de todas formas no me hubiera gustado bajar a la fiesta. El que nos separáramos para mi no era, de ninguna forma, algo que quisiera celebrar.

Me dormí abrazando una almohada. Siempre dormía así, y era por el deseo de abrazar a alguien y que alguien me abrazara, pero debía conformarme con lo primero. Abrazar a… algo. No un alguien.

Me ha quedado ese trauma desde que dormí con él la primera vez. Él tan pequeño y lindo, ese día que decidió quedarse conmigo y no con Francia. No habían casas estables y lo único que teníamos eran pobres casuchas de madera. Aún así lo llevé a una que tenía, preguntándome cómo él podía dormir al aire libre, con tanto frío que hace de noche.

-Hora de dormir...- le llamé. La casa apenas tenía un montón de paja y unas cuantas cobijas. ¡Ni que yo fuese rico! Él se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo. Algo se formaba en su pequeña cabeza. Y sus ojitos brillaron más que las estrellas.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Una estrellita se ha caído del cielo! – dijo casi llorando. - ¿Se murió?

Lo levanté para apartarlo de la ventana, pero me quedé observando el cielo.

-No. Es una estrella fugaz. Si le pides un deseo se hará realidad.

-¡Quiero ser una nación grandota! – dijo. Luego me miró y le sonreí.- Y… quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre…

Yo también lo quería. Quería estar siempre ahí para él, cuidarlo, protegerlo. Y que no creciera… o que si crecía yo no me diera cuenta. De todas formas pasó. El creció, se volvió la nación grandota que quería ser… Y yo seguía viéndolo como a un niñito. Ese niñito que esa noche arropé y abracé para que durmiera tranquilo y feliz en mis brazos.

Ese día le di su primer beso. No, no uno en los labios. Pero ese día le besé en la frente y supe que era la primera persona en hacerlo, porque me preguntó qué era eso y porqué se sentía tan feliz de que lo hiciera. Le dije que era un beso, algo que se da a alguien que quieres mucho, y lo besé otra vez pero en la mejilla. Me pidió más, que lo besara hasta que se durmiera. Claro, no iba a decirle que no.

Soñé toda la noche con ese pasado. Ese en el cual yo era tan feliz. Mis pensamientos inducen a mis sueños, siempre. Y siempre sueño con Alfred porque, como le dije una vez, él es lo primero que veo cada mañana al despertar y en lo último que pienso cuando me voy a dormir.

Una vez Azmarie me dijo que lloro cuando duermo, y creo que esa noche no fue la excepción. Entre sueños pude escuchar muchas cosas. ¿Era él? Porque sí, era su voz, pero quizás era porque incluso inconcientemente sabía que estaba en su casa con él.

-No llores. Estaré contigo, lo prometo. Ya no me voy, pero tú tampoco te vayas.

Abrí los ojos, cansado. No sabía si estaba despierto o soñando, pero era de noche y a mi lado estaba él, acariciando mi rostro. Me sentí tan feliz. Si era un sueño, quería quedarme soñando para siempre. Y volví al mundo de los inconscientes cuando sentí su aliento cerca de mis labios. Si, sólo se había acercado un poco para besar mi mejilla pero el sentir el tibio aire de sus labios contra los míos hizo que me desmayara.

Desperté al día siguiente, sin abrir los ojos. Pensaba en lo lindo que había sido mi sueño. Nadie iba a quitarme de la cabeza que era solamente un sueño. Él no era así. Alfred era un idiota distraído que nada sabía de amar a alguien que no fuera él. Narcisista, egocéntrico, tonto, tarado, estúpido, baboso, imbécil, menso, despistado, egoísta y cualquier sinónimo que englobara a un "yo" y "como se le llame a quien no tiene el cerebro más grande que un maní."

Abrí los ojos y vi el sol colarse por la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba decorada del piso al techo con banderas americanas, estrellas, juguetes, banderines de equipos de béisbol, basket y fútbol americano. Y en una esquina las cosas que dejé en el hotel, él había ido personalmente a recogerlas.

Quise moverme y me asusté. ¡Me estaba abrazando por la cintura! Entonces noté que ya no tenía la cabeza en la almohada, ¡Estaba sobre su otro brazo! Analicé la situación, y si, literalmente estaba sepultado en sus brazos y una de sus rodillas se había metido hábilmente entre las mías.

Demasiado cerca… demasiado cerca... quise distraerme y noté que tenía el IPod en el bolsillo.

Do you still remember, how we used to be?

Feeling together, believing whatever my love has said to me

Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun

Feeling my savior, my spirit I gave you, and we only just begun…

_Sigues recordando cómo eramos?_

_Sintiendo juntos, creyendo cualqueir cosa que mi amado me decía_

_Ambos éramos soñadores, un amor joven _

_Sintiendote mi salvador, mi espíritu te di y apenas habíamos comenzado._

Siempre que escuchaba esa canción, sentía que quería llorar. Decía tanto… sobre mí, sobre él…

Hasta mañana, Always be mine…

Viva forever, I'll be waiting, everlasting like the sun.

Live forever, for the moment ever searching for the one…

Siempre iba a vivir por él. Cada momento esperando y buscando al ideal, y ése era él para mí. Mi única persona.

El audífono del IPod se movió de mi oído y escuché que él me cantaba la canción al oído. Me asusté mucho y más cuando tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. ¿Seguía soñando?

Yes I still remember, every whispered word

The touch of your skin, giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard

Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time

Promises made, every memory saved has reflections in my mind

No, no estaba soñando. La música seguía pero ya no la escuchaba. Él estaba besando mi rostro, mi mejilla, mi sien y luego me mordió el pabellón de la oreja.

-Al…fred… - sin desearlo me puse a temblar. Temblé tanto que sentí que iba a morir. Él me abrazó más fuerte sin dejar de besarme. Elevó mi mano, la que había entrelazado con sus dedos y depositó un beso en el dorso.

-Arthur… ya llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo… - corto el IPod y la música deja de sonar. Pero yo seguía escuchándola. Sonaba en mi mente, cada nota tomaba vida pero no porque yo se la diera.

-No… ¡mentira!- ¿porqué reacciono así? Ah… ya recuerdo.- Anoche dijiste que no querías tenerme cerca…

-No si estás borracho. Y siempre lo estás en estas fechas. Es como si no soportaras el que yo existiera…

-¡Ya viste que ahora no lo estuve! ¡Ahora si lo deseas me voy a tomar tanto que no recuerde ni mi nombre ni nada! ¡En especial tu cara! - me levanté de la cama de golpe dispuesto a salir. ¡Qué poco me conocía! ¡Qué poco valoraba el que yo hubiera intentado superar ese día tan doloroso! Si tomaba era precisamente para olvidar ese día o por lo menos hacerlo más llevadero.

No pude ir muy lejos. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Recosté la cabeza sobre la puerta. Ya no quería llorar… ya no por lo mismo que había llorado durante casi 300 años. Para variar, una gota golpeó contra el vidrio y la escuché. Después otras. Y más. Claro, cada una me recordaba ese día. Tenía frío otra vez, quería correr a él otra vez, quería evitar que se fuera otra vez… no quería apartarme… otra vez…

-Arthur…- me susurró. Permaneció impasible, parado al lado de la cama. Una palabra… si me decía una sola palabra más yo…- Perdóname…

-¿Por qué? – retórica. Ironía. Puedo ser el rey de la ironía. Exploté. - ¿Por dejarme? ¿Por irte? ¿Por hacerme sentir que mi esfuerzo fue en vano? ¿Por no considerar cómo me sentía? ¿Por jugar conmigo? ¿Por no darle valor a todo lo que hago? ¿Por no valorar nada que venga de mí? ¿Por jugar con mi cariño? ¡Perdón porqué!

Su verdad salió inocente. Él aún era inocente…

-Porque te amo y no sé como demostrártelo… por eso… y siento que si lo hago… me vas a odiar por siempre. Pero quiero intentarlo Arthur…

Tres segundos de silencio que flotó libre en el aire, al igual que mi corazón.

-¿Qué?- pude sentirlo. No estaba mirándolo pero sabía que estaba todo sonrojado, con la mirada de determinación clavada en mí. Sus puños cerrados, a los lados de su cuerpo. Tardó en contestar, pero estaba seguro de lo que quería.

-Arthur, quiero que seas mi novio.

La verdad salió. Rápida y con fuerza. Me aturdió e incluso me hizo sentir que me desmayaría, como la noche anterior al sentir su aliento cerca de mis…

¿Entonces fue real?

-Anoche… quisiste besarme…

-Si.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque quiero que tú decidas eso. No besarte porque yo te ame, sino que nos besemos porque nos amemos los dos.

-Eres… un tonto Alfred…

-¿Eso es un "voy a pensarlo"?

Sé que está riendo. Es tan tierno cuando quiere serlo… me giro y mis lágrimas afloran, y no quiero que se detengan porque éstas son mis lágrimas de felicidad, que en casi 2000 años nunca salieron.

-No, tonto… esto es un "yo también te amo"- le digo para hacer lo que debí hacer tantos años atrás: Correr hacia él, estirar mis brazos, rodear su cuello, dar un pequeño saltito, sentirlo rodearme por la cintura y girar conmigo. Ambos notamos que estábamos temblando, por la felicidad y por lo hermoso de la situación.

-Arthur… estás todo rojito…

-Cállate… es tu culpa…

-Arthur quiero besarte. ¿Puedo?

-Tonto… eres mi novio… claro que puedes…

Seguía rodeándome por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Su mano derecha acarició suavemente mi rostro mientras se acercaba a mí. Me tomó por la barbilla al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus labios rozaran los míos. Lo sentí. Algo tibio tocando mis labios, y luego atrapándolos. Era la primera persona que me besaba así, o bueno, la primera que lograba detener mi respiración.

Con un beso tan pequeño y tan simple que consistió en pequeños movimientos de sus labios contra los míos, logró amarrarme a él para siempre. Es que no significaba algo tan seco como un "me está besando". Era mas bien un "me está besando la persona que amo y amé desde que conocí porque también siente lo mismo por mí."

Nos besarnos con todo el amor que nos teníamos, el cuál con el paso del tiempo sólo ha crecido más y más, y ahora sólo salía de cada uno de nosotros para buscar cabida en el corazón del otro. Contrario a lo que siempre pensé sobre cómo sería el día que estuviera besando a alguien (porque pensaba que sería algo extraño y estremecedor) nuestro primer beso, como todos los que seguirían luego, fue lo más hermoso y especial del mundo.

Si, estaba nervioso pero confiaba en él, ¡era Alfred después de todo! Era mi pequeño de ojos azules, cabello rubio, mirada tierna, ideas tontas y corazón puro… mi pequeño que me hizo descubrir que algo tan sencillo y gastado como un beso, el que se ve en todas las películas y se lee en todos los libros, puede ser algo muy nuevo y especial cuando te lo da alguien que amas con tanta intensidad.

Dos meses pasaron de dulces besos y caricias, en los que nos volvimos a conocer. Yo le preparaba el desayuno a diario, jugábamos videojuegos, veíamos películas, hacíamos nuestros mejores intentos cocinando, salíamos tomados de la mano (se sintió extraño la primera vez pero también fue algo muy bonito).

-Dame la mano Arthur…

-¿Eh?

-Es que tengo frío…

-Alfred estamos en septiembre y no hace tanto… - las hojas de otoño le daban vida al parque. Siempre me gustaron esos colores, más en su nación. Se giró para sacarse la bufanda cuadrillé que llevaba en el cuello y me la puso.

–Sí hace frío. Mira tu rostro está helado.- dijo y luego me dio un beso.

-Y para colmo me das tu bufanda… tendrás más frío, tonto.

-Dame la mano, Arthur… quiero caminar tomando tu mano.

No podía decirle que no. Le di mi mano y la entrelazó. Con la que tenía libre me saqué la bufanda que me puso para luego pasar un extremo de ésta por su cuello y el otro por el mío. Nuevamente se agachó para besarme. Sus labios estaban tibios.

Dos meses de descubrir cómo besarnos, cuándo tomarnos de las manos, cómo dormir juntos, a qué hora se despertaba el otro, qué nos gustaba y qué no…

Así, en nuestro aniversario de tres meses no lo dudé. O quizás si, un poco… pero sabía lo que quería darle.

-¿Estas bien, Arthur?

-Si… solo dame… un minuto más.

Tenía la habitación decorada, las luces bajas y el sutil aroma a rosas en el ambiente. Sólo me faltaba la confianza necesaria… o desvergüenza…

-¿Amor? ¿Estás bien en serio?

-Si… eh… ¿ya tomaste un baño?

-Me dijiste que lo tomaríamos juntos…

Él estaba parado detrás de la puerta de su habitación que ahora era nuestra. Antes de tomar un baño yo quería…

-Alfred…

-¿Dime?

Era hora…

-Ya… ya puedes… entrar…

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, con la bata encima. Me miró sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Arthur…

-Feliz aniversario… - le susurré. Sentí su mirada en mí. Y claro, era la primera vez que me veía completamente desnudo y sentado en la cama.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud. Acarició mi rostro mientras yo cerré los ojos. Estaba tan nervioso… me besó muchas veces intentando hacer que me relajara y cuando lo noté estábamos los dos bajo las cobijas, él en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-Arthur… ¿estas seguro? Yo puedo esperarte si lo deseas. – me preguntó para luego besar mi cuello. Me estremecí, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba el cuello. En sí, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba o que yo le permitía que lo hiciera. Miré sus ojos, estaban brillantes y ansiosos, y a la vez preocupados.

-Estoy bien… en serio quiero… hacerlo contigo…- me costaba mucho expresarle lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Yo lo conocía bien, y Alfred era perfecto. Piernas largas y formadas, la piel ligeramente bronceada, los músculos marcados y un sexo que me hizo sentir un poco de miedo.

Como nuestro primer beso, todo fue tan espontáneo… me tranquilizó susurrándome cosas lindas al oído, besándome mientras tocaba mi cuerpo, mezclando las nuevas sensaciones con las antiguas experiencias que ya conocía yo para que no me sintiera un ser de otro planeta.

Un movimiento rápido cuando me tocó en la entrepierna evidenció toda mi triste verdad.

-Arthur...- me llamó y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza.- ¡Eres virgen!

-Cállate… - ¿Acaso quería alguien más experimentado? No… Yo no podía ser así. Si aún lo era, es porque solo quería guardarme para él. Que él fuera el primero que me tocara, que me marcara, que me hiciera suyo. El primero en escuchar mis gemidos, el primero y el único al que le entregaría todo…

Pensé que le molestaba, mas me besó demostrándome que le daba ternura. Si, yo también podía despertar ese sentimiento en él.

-Lo haré despacito. Lo prometo.- me dijo para seguir besando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Bajó de mi cuello a mi pecho, a mi estómago, a jugar con mi ombligo. Y sí, me asusté al verlo… ahí abajo y haciendo… ¡qué estaba haciendo! ¡Porqué yo gemía tan fuerte al sentirlo!

Me mordí el borde de mi mano entre el dedo pulgar y el índice para ya no hacer ese sonido tan extraño. Él continuó y yo quería seguir gimiendo, pero cuando notó que me mordía la mano se detuvo y tomó mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-No te hagas daño, Arthur.

-Perdón… ya no lo…- su vientre tocó el mío. Sus piernas rozaron mis muslos y sentí que iba a morir de felicidad. Pude sentir su calor en mi cuerpo, y cada una de las sensaciones, mezcladas con mis sentimientos por él, sólo tuvieron como resultado un éxtasis tan profundo que sentí que iba a morir y renacer.

-Tienes un lunar precioso en la entrepierna. – me susurró y sus brazos me envolvieron, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, su lengua jugaba con la mía y nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron poco a poco.

No me dolió. Al menos no tanto como yo esperaba que me doliera. Mientras me besaba lo tomé por la cadera y le indiqué el ritmo que quería que siguiera mientras lo hacía. Él se dejó guiar, sin soltar mis labios. Sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba de sus labios, de su mirada, de su ternura y de su paciencia.

Nos separamos por breves segundos, nos mirábamos mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían moviéndose a un compás perfecto. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad, jadeando y soltando un pequeño gemido con cada movimiento de vaivén. Me costaba creer que yo era el culpable de su éxtasis, como él lo era del mío.

Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron al mismo tiempo. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras él entraba un poco más y yo arqueaba la espalda. Lo sentí liberar toda su pasión en mi interior mientras me besaba nuevamente. No había notado que yo también había terminado en su estómago inmediatamente después de él.

Nos miramos y sonreímos, para luego seguir besándonos. Besos cortitos y tiernos. Ambos estábamos felices porque, lejos de lo que siempre pensamos sobre relaciones sexuales (qué nombre tan poco romántico) lo nuestro había sido un acto lleno de amor. Lejos de sentir que sólo nos daba placer, sentimos que nos había unido.

Y lo mejor de todo, lo que más me regocijaba, era saber que acababa de hacer el amor con él, con Alfred. Con esa persona que lo era todo para mi, que no me había tomado como un simple juguete ni había buscado sólo placer en mi cuerpo. Él seguía siendo él, con un poco de mí. Yo era yo, pero ya sentía tener algo más de Alfred en mí.

Para dormir, nuestros cuerpos se separaron, pero nuestras almas se quedarían eternamente fusionadas.

Y claro, al día siguiente tomamos un baño juntos.

* * *

_**4: Sus verdades... y mentiras. **_

_**Cap narrado por Francia-niichan, Rusia y si se me ocurre alguien más... Hora de saber lo que les pasó y porqué no pueden estar juntos. **_

* * *

_Bueno sigo aqui esperando mi pizza Jumbo mientras escucho a Amy llorando por el telf xD _

_Creo que el cap 5 será el final.  
_

_Me dejan un reviewsito? *3* plizzz!_

_Com amour/amore/liebe/lyubov/amor/love:_

_Sumika  
_


	4. Sus verdades y mentiras

_Debí continuarlo hace mucho, pero al menos di el paso de seguirlo. Tiene un capítulo más. _

_Aquí nos despedimos de muchas cosas ^^. Este cap es especial, tiene tanto de mí como de mi personita amada. Espero les guste. _

* * *

**Tormenta**

_**4: Sus verdades... y mentiras.**_

**† **_**P.O.V. Francia.** _

Es molesto.

Así, sencillo. Es molesto.

Suficiente tengo viéndolos lanzándose miradas fogosas en las reuniones. Hablando de economía cuando, en realidad, sus mentes solo pueden enviarme mensajes que nadie escucha pero ellos bien interpretan sobre un encuentro casual, esperado e inesperado a la vez.

Camino por el pasillo y los veo por la ventana. La escena no puede ser más cursi, me dará diabetes de solamente verlos.

De verdad… creo que no sé realmente lo que es el amor. Es por eso que los odio tanto. Yo seduzco, juego, atrapo, consigo y dejo. La misma gracia, un círculo vicioso que se repite cada vez que puedo repetirlo.

Sigo viéndolos. Juro que en la siguiente reunión no lo soportaré más y comenzaré a decirles "pulpo" ya que veo una mano por aquí y un pié por allá.

Es broma.

Ellos no podrían ser así. Empezando por el simple hecho de que Arthur es muy tímido. Sí, obedeciendo a ese esquema de temperamento melancólico, es tímido, resentido, exigente, inseguro, vengativo, pesimista… y diría sin entusiasmo. Ahora claramente lo veo asintiendo fervorosamente mientras Alfred toma sus manos y le dice que quiere verlo en la noche.

¿A qué jugarán hoy, niños?

¿Debo recordarles que Arthur acarició la muerte unos meses atrás?

**† **_**P.O.V. Rusia.** _

El mundo es tan interesante…

Por eso quiero que sea mío. Quiero corromperlo, destrozarlo, hacerlo todo a mi manera y reordenarlo. Quiero evitar muchas cosas, cambiar otras, deshacer unas cuantas y mover todo completamente.

Verlos me da nauseas. Todo el día lanzándose esas miradas llenas de ilusión, amor y cuanta otra tontería pueda haber. Ignoran lo que realmente importa, lo que no podrán pasar por alto y hasta son tan idiotas que no temen echarlo todo a perder.

-Rusia, ¿te quedas-aru?

-No…- le respondo. Soy sádico, no masoquista.- Vámonos.

Por ese sadismo que tanto me caracteriza es que puedo recordar bien aquello que les pasó. Y a la vez, es un acto masoquista acercarme tanto a Yao. Nuestro juego comenzó el día que dejé de verle como la nació al sur de la mía que también se vestía de rojo.

¿Es posible que seamos la próxima "tormenta"?

De ser así… ¿podré aferrarlo a la vida como lo hizo Alfred?

Hay algunas cosas que debo reconocer en el _amerikanski._

_Geroin_ es una palabra. Claro, nunca le diré. Es mi enemigo de color azul.

Hace años no pensaba igual… no ese día que lo supimos. Inglaterra estaba muriendo. Literalmente.

-Es en serio, al parecer ese tonto traga-hamburguesas decidió irse lo más lejos posible de Inglaterra. – Dije sonriendo cínicamente, la verdad es que ya iba siendo hora que aquél idiota pisara tierra y fuera consciente de la situación. Ese era el precio de nuestros privilegios, no poder estar con la persona que amamos.

-Pero... ¡No es posible-aru! Se supone que ellos se aman-aru... – Le miré, se veía bastante sorprendido por la noticia, a pesar de que entendía muy bien la situación. - ¿Tú has tenido que ver en esto Francia?

-Puede ser... – Respondió sin despegar la vista de la mesa, extrañamente se le veía algo abatido. Continuó.- Que le diese el empujoncito para bajarse de la nube ¿Alguien debía hacerlo no?

Asiento. Sin duda esos dos estúpidos no podían seguir por ahí, viviendo un sueño efímero que no puede cumplirse, viviendo un sueño que yo también anhelo, como otros muchos.

-Pero no creo que duren mucho separados-aru...

-¿Por qué?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Iván... son realmente unos idiotas-aru. – Veo como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su delicado rostro, pero a la vez detona una pizca de tristeza.

-Yao...

-Quizás… ser estúpido… es sinónimo de felicidad-aru…

De repente se escucha el sonido de una silla arrastrándose en el suelo y desviamos la mirada hacia Francia el cual se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta dispuesto a irse, al parecer él también lo sabía.

**_† P.O.V. América. – Años atrás, la separación. _**

¿Por qué?

No lo entiendo. No voy a entenderlo y pueden explicármelo en todos los términos que quieran pero mi cabeza simplemente no va procesar la información. Ahora solo rondan en ésta las imágenes de la tarde.

Una tarde movida. Pero no feliz.

Observo su rostro durmiente y su faz tranquila. El sonido interrumpido del monitor me indica o quiere hacerme creer que él esta bien, pero poco a poco empeora…

Acaricio sus cabellos sintiendo que no debería romper ese orden natural que tienen. Tomo un mechón y lo miro. Amarillo como el limón, muchos tonos más claros que el mío. Su piel rosácea sin imperfecciones, suavecita y tibia. Las manos cálidas, las palmas cuadradas, los dedos cortos en contraste con los míos, largos y nudosos.

He tenido la oportunidad de verlo tantas veces, pero ahora más que nunca, cuando está en ese umbral entre el mundo lleno de colores con vida y el negro entero y la nada es que me doy cuenta… él es hermoso.

Beso su mejilla repetidas veces deseando con todas mis fuerzas él pueda percibirlo y no se sienta solo en ese mundo donde se encuentra ahora. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo… no tengo idea de qué pasa, pero tienes que despertar Arthur…

Me acerco para hablarle al oído, sé que puede escucharme. Le susurro todos los apodos que le puse llegando a sentirme el cursi más grande del planeta. Pero puedo entrar al campeonato mundial de cursilerías si así alguien me asegura que él despertará y me mirará nuevamente con esos ojos cargados de ternura.

Nueva caricia, mis dedos buscan sus labios. Los toco suavemente y me acerco a besarlo. Ladeo el rostro como cuando lo beso al puro estilo francés y mi deseo es robarle todo el aliento que quede en sus pulmones, llevándolo al abismo donde se sitúa mi corazón, loco por él. No quiero ahora profundizar ese beso, solo quiero cubrir sus labios delgados y dulces con los míos.

Separo los labios, se juntan diagonales a los suyos y los cierro sintiendo cómo la comisura de su boca es dejada atrás por mi labio inferior. Al final mis labios cruzan la mitad de los otros y un pequeño sonido, típico de un beso, resuena en el aire.

Te amo Arthur… Ahí donde estés, sé que puedes escucharme. Quiero que te levantes y me des muchos besos. Quiero que me abraces y me digas que me amas, quiero llevarte a casa, tenerte junto a mí, sentirte, hacer el amor como nos gusta hacerlo, que me sonrías, que me regañes, que duermas en mi pecho, que llames por mi segundo nombre que sólo tú conoces… Quiero verte vivo, Arthur…

Soy caprichoso, solamente puedo decirle lo que yo quiero. Sé que él también quiere lo mismo, él también quiere besarme, morderme, recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y sentir conmigo esa proximidad que no tiene con nadie más.

Francis aparece por la puerta de la habitación. En realidad no aparece, estaba ahí, impasible y recargado contra el dintel de la puerta, observándonos. Muevo la cabeza invitándole a pasar, en realidad, es una invitación a que ahora sí me diga qué es lo que está pasando.

-Se está muriendo, Alfred.- Me dice y soy incapaz de creerle. Eleva un poco la mano derecha y la posa sobre la frente de mi novio. - Se muere… por ti… literalmente. Es porque estaba enfrentando su mayor debilidad.

-¿Perdón?

El lamento que abandona su garganta aumenta mi pesar. ¿Estoy perdiéndolo? ¿Por mi culpa? Alguien, explíqueme eso. Francis… explícamelo. Quien sea…

-Alfred… las naciones nacimos para eso: ser naciones. Somos inmortales…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Es una por otra. Los humanos aman, de forma desesperada porque al final… sólo viven unos años. Tienen derecho a ese sentimiento. Nosotros somos eternos… tenemos algo que ellos mueren por conseguir.

-¡Yo quiero dejar de ser inmortal entonces! ¡Si eso hace que Arthur esté vivo!

Me mira con profunda tristeza y nostalgia. Tanto que se ríe y pasa una mano por los ojos.

-Mira cómo lograste conmover a Onii-san. Por un segundo, sonaste como el Alfred que los dos disputamos para tener como hermanito menor. Arthur habría muerto de felicidad al sentir que… regresabas.

-Yo… nunca dejé de ser "ese" niño. Arthur siempre fue el primero para mí. Si me independicé… si hice todo lo que hice… es porque quería crecer… Si acaso seguía con él, nunca hubiese salido de ser un grupo de trece locas colonias. Ahora mírame… cincuenta estados… potencia mundial…

-Y ni siquiera así, puedes protegerlo ni evitar que la vida le escape. Está muriendo ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

En ese instante mantenía un debate interno, como si dos seres intentasen ganar al contrario exponiendo sus argumentos sobre lo que sería mejor. Por un lado: mi corazón, la parte que quería seguir con él, dolía y se consumía lentamente al ver que la persona que yo más amo estaba... si, muriéndose ante mis ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada. Pensar en perderle de esa forma lo agrietaba desde dentro y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper en desesperación. Pero... ¿Quizás si había algo? La otra parte calada por las palabras de Francis me hizo entender: Amaba a Arthur, lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que en mi mente ya no existía un "yo" sino un "nosotros". Eso es amar, buscar la felicidad del otro y cuidarle ante todo.

Tiene razón. De verdad, la tiene. El cansancio invade mi cuerpo, repentino y sorpresivo. Termino recostado a un lado de Arthur, sin soltarle la mano. Si lo suelto… quizás se pierda… quizás…

-¿Alfred? – Francis está desesperado. Me sacude el cuerpo.- Oh no… ya está comenzando contigo también…

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer esto! ¡Sé una nación! ¡Si tú mueres, si Arthur muere, serán dos países los que desaparecerán del mapa! ¡Piénsalo bien! ¡NO ERES UN HUMANO!

Un minuto… ¿Desaparecer? Cincuenta estados… cincuenta estrellas… trece líneas… el star Spangled Banner, la estatua de la libertad, el Golden Gate, el Empire State, el gran cañón del Colorado, Yellowstone, Massachusetts, Misisipi, Nueva York, Las Vegas, La Casa Blanca, Monte Roushmore, Central Park…

Todo aquello que logré…

Todo…

Todo lo que hice… para mostrárselo con orgullo y decirle "mira… ya soy un país grandote que puede protegerte y ya no un niño que solo debes ver como un hermanito menor"…

Todo… Se va…

Corrosivo… el amor es… corrosivo… alcalino… de color oxidado… con un dibujo de calavera y Biohazard…

El amor… mi amor es corrosivo… mi amor lo está matando.

-¿Alfred?

-Sí, ya lo entiendo... y ya se lo que debo hacer. –Digo tajante apartándole de un empujón.

Apenas logro levantarme. ¿Estoy enfermando como él? ¿Así se sentía él? Varias veces, pedía disculpas por cancelarme citas… ¿me engañaba? ¿Me mentía?

¿Por qué siempre quiere evitar que algo me duela?

¿Por qué nunca piensa primero en sí mismo?

La respuesta es obvia: Porque está enamorado de mí. Porque él no es egoísta… porque él entendió que ya no somos dos entidades distintas…

Quiero besarlo. Quiero despedirme de él, como es apropiado. No vaya a terminar en su mundo… y nunca encontrarlo. Apenas logro darle medio beso, ni siquiera uno completo. Ya tomé la decisión, haría cualquier cosa para que Arthur se recuperara, aunque para ello tuviese que hacer lo que más temía: separarme de él.

Sigo caminando ahora sólo y a paso ligero por los corredores del hospital, tropezándome con varias personas a las que ni mire al escuchar sus gritos de quejas. Enseguida llego afuera y me detengo un momento, no... no debo mirar atrás o se que nunca querré irme. Aprieto los puños mientras otras frías lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y siento que mi corazón se resquebraja un poco más a cada paso que doy alejándome de ese lugar.

Abandono el hospital encargándole a Francis que le cuide. Abandono la ciudad, el país, la lluvia, los campos verdes, los bosques con osos que sus ancestros cazaban… y vuelvo a mi país, el de los rascacielos altos, las grandes industrias… y la falla de San Andrés atravesando mi corazón.

_**† P.O.V. Arthur.**_

Despertar…

Comienzo a despertar sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo pesada y débil, pero al menos recuperé la consciencia. Aun sin mirar a mi alrededor puedo percibir que no estoy en mi casa, tampoco en la de mi pequeño Al...

-¿Alfred? – Llamo sonriente a aquel adorable tonto que tanto amo abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Palpo a los lados esperando que alguna de mis manos sea entrelazada con la suya, pero no es así, tampoco recibo respuesta.

Finalmente me doy cuenta de que estoy en la cama de un frío hospital, pero el clima no era el causante de que fuera frío, sino el sentimiento de no encontrar a ese alguien a tu lado. Despertar... sin él a mi lado.

Pasado un rato empiezo a alarmarme ¿Dónde está? Me incorporo dejando caer el peso de mi espalda sobre el cabecero mientras miro al techo, a la vez que un mar de incertidumbre y dudas comenzaba a hundirme de nuevo en él. Sí, lo conocía muy bien, el miedo de volver a perderle, de que se hubiese cansado de mí vuelve a invadirme de forma tan inesperada y brusca que ni las lágrimas afloran. Con la respiración acelerada me llevo una mano al corazón apretando con esta la bata que llevaba.

Pienso en su sonrisa… es irónico pensar que eso me llene de tristeza.

-¡ALFRED! No... no puede ser que tú... – Entonces un objeto llama mi atención, extiendo la otra mano para alcanzarlo, se trata de un sobre y como puedo lo abro para sacar su contenido.

"Mi amor... my sweet heart… espero que el maldito franchute cumpliese con su promesa de entregarte esta carta o le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrá sentarse en un año entero. Necesitaba que lo supieras ya que no pude decírtelo antes y conociéndote tan bien como te conozco supuse que mi lindo y berrinchudo Iggy se crearía una telenovela mental al no verme a su lado. Lo siento... no me he ido porque quisiera, he hecho lo que creo que es mejor para ambos, tú estabas sufriendo y yo no podía soportar verte así sin hacer nada... pero si estás leyendo esto significa que ya estas mejor. Quiero que tengas claro que sin importar cuán lejos estemos uno del otro, no dejo de amarte ni por un segundo, ni de recordar cada palabra tuya, cada caricia, cada abrazo y cada uno de tus besos. Te amo y tu héroe tiene algo que pedirte..."

Toda su caligrafía detonaba su temblor a la hora de escribir la carta, pero especialmente en las líneas siguientes. Con el corazón en la mano sigo leyendo.

"... Pase lo que pase, bajo ningún motivo, sin importar que... NO me busques, por favor... si tu estas bien, entonces yo también lo estaré.

Te amo Arthur."

Suficiente. Las lágrimas que permanecían atrapadas lograron escapar de su prisión con fuerza, muchas mojaron la bata, otras cuantas cayeron sobre la carta formando puntos en esta mientras mis manos temblaban.

-Como... puedes... ¡Ser tan idiota! – Comienzo a golpear repetidas veces con un puño la cama en un intento de desahogar mi rabia y desesperación, pero dado a mi estado lo único que logro es cansarme en vano. - ¿Es que acaso no ves que no merece la pena vivir sino es a tu lado? ¡Idiota! – Me desmorono agotado, agachando los hombros y la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se difuminan en la sabana. – Idiota...

* * *

_Ya sabes, un review me tiene feliz ^^ Pensaba dejarlo aquí pero más de una persona lo sentirá incompleto. Mis extrañas transferencias psicoafectivas con los personajes me obliga a darle un final apropiado, a este fic, al Global y a muchas otras cositas más. _

**_Cap 5: Final_**

**_Whit Love: Vero. _**


	5. Y vivieron

_Capítulo final de este fic. Triste, angst y toda la cosa, pero la verdad me gustó escribirlo aunque no estuviese muy decidida en algunas cosas. _

_**Gracias** a Gisel por su ayuda, y a Krizz que siempre lo esperaba. A Beto Ortiz, quien sin saberlo, saca mi neurona literaria-poética. _

* * *

**Tormenta.**

_**5: Y vivieron…**_

Al final, los días pasaron…

Y pasaron… y pasaron.

Alfred no volvió. Lo esperé, pero no volvió. Habíamos terminado. Así como cuando termina la lluvia. Me ahogo en el aguacero que irónicamente es tan celeste como sus ojos. Recordé una canción de cuna.

"_Shhh… pequeño… no digas una palabra. Cierra los labios y que no se escuche…"_

Me recosté en el diván de la casa de Francis mientras él servía vino en una copa. Empezamos a llevarnos bien, de un momento para el otro. Él entendía lo duro de la situación.

-Francis, me siento especialmente autodestructivo esta hermosa noche.

-Bueno… supongo que debemos distraer tu mente…- me dice y deja la copa de vino. Brindamos.- ¿Has pensado en Alfred? ¿Acerca de las cosas que te hacían feliz? ¿Triste?

-Sí…

"_Brilla, brilla estrellita, luz del día"_

-Ahora… que Alfred no está… suelo tener pesadillas.

-¿Me puedes decir con qué sueñas?

Agacho la cabeza, él no va a entender mis sueños. Solo yo sé lo que significan… porque yo los creo…

-No puedo…

-Bueno. Sabes que estoy para ayudarte, ¿no? Es decir… a nadie le gusta verte en ese estado.

-Sí…

"_Brilla, brilla estrellita. ¿_Por_ qué no has explotado? Las sombras esperan para comerte…"_

Mis sueños eran sobre agujeros negros que se alimentaban de dulces y hermosos recuerdos… y tormentas eléctricas con nombre… y yo…

Yo caía como lava de volcán…

Mi tormenta tiene nombre… lo dije de principio.

"_Tormenta… lluvia… quédate conmigo… empapa mis huesos… libérame…"_

* * *

Y un día… una llamada. Sabía que era él, contesté de inmediato.

-¿Al?

-Supe que… ya habías despertado e incluso dejaste el hospital.

-Sí… estoy…- no, no voy a decir bien.- En un estado aceptable.

-Me alegro mucho… ¿has estado comiendo bien? ¿Abrigándote apropiadamente?

-Uh… no voy a mentirte… realmente no tengo mucha hambre… y la temperatura aquí es la misma casi todo el año así que un poco de lluvia no va a matarme…

Silencio. Y empieza nuestro momento poético, ese mundo personal y dulcemente cruel.

_-Pensé que podrías cuidarte sólo…_

_-Pensaste mal…_

_-Arthur… no estás bien… ¿quieres hablar, amor?_

No… no me llames así después de haberte alejado por tanto tiempo.

_-No. Estoy bien._ – **mentira**.

_-No, no estás._

_-No necesito tu lástima ni tu ayuda_.- **más mentiras**.

Duele… cómo duele… estoy resentido, enojado… dolido… Entiendo la situación pero… yo quería aunque fuese saber un poco más de él. Cuelgo y lo dejo con la duda.

No pasan más de treinta y siete segundos y recibo su mensaje.

_**A ver… cómo te lo explico.  
Te amo.  
Ya. **_

Nos vemos en la próxima reunión de la ONU. Las otras naciones se han encargado de dejarnos dos butacas bien lejos la una de la otra, deseando que no vayamos a comernos a besos si estamos cerca. Aún así, no dejo de mirarlo.

-Hora de que Estados Unidos opine.- pide Alemania. Alfred tarda en reaccionar, pero lo hace, pasa al frente y lee la hoja que tiene en las manos. Tiembla… aunque su voz permanezca firme.

-Así, doy por concluida la charla.- Dice acomodándose Texas sobre la nariz.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

No puedo evitarlo. Levanto la mano y aún no sé qué preguntar.

-¿Por qué… haces tantas tonterías? – suelto. Se ríe para sorpresa de todos. Su respuesta los deja atónitos y salgo corriendo de la reunión. Él va detrás de mí.

_Para que sepan todos que ahora, te quiero más. Para duplicar tu felicidad, para recordarte que sigo aquí y que no me he muerto. Maldición… no me he muerto… _

Me persigue por todo el edificio aunque yo intente ignorarlo. Al final del pasillo, me acorrala, toma mis muñecas y acerca su rostro al mío para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, avanzando poco a poco a mis labios. Está marcando su territorio y reclamando a quien le pertenece.

_Pero por sobre todo, Arthur… con el loco afán de llamar tu atención. Para que me mires ya que no puedes tocarme…_

-No hagas esto, idiota… - digo intentando empujarlo. ¿Para qué? De todas formas quiero que siga.

-Arthur…- escuchar mi nombre en sus labios otra vez… cargado con tanto tiempo de espera, nostalgia y ternura.- Mi Arthur.

_Escúchame… _

-Al… por favor… no me beses… - no obedece. Su brazo izquierdo me rodea por la cintura de forma fuerte y desesperada mientras la derecha acuna mi rostro, me toma por la nuca y me besa.

_Que cada canción de amor, por muy estúpida que suena… se encarga de forma subliminal de decirme tu nombre. _

Los demás, están buscándonos preocupados. Temen que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó… pero no van a encontrarnos. Estamos veintitrés minutos más allá de toda posibilidad de resistir.

_Nuestra canción es "Romeo & Cinderella", Arthur. _

Él toma mi mano y escapamos al aeropuerto donde el avión me espera para regresar. Ahora estamos a cuatro horas de retomar nuestros pecados, sin arrepentirnos.

Llegamos a mi casa y continuamos nuestro beso, nuestros juegos y caricias, retornamos a ese mundo lleno de amor que tenemos solo para los dos. Ese edén del cual fuimos echados.

_¿Te gusta?  
¿Te la canto?  
¿Te la compro?  
¿Te la dedico?  
¿Te la envuelvo para llevar?_

Sus caricias están cargadas con el auténtico temor a terminar, sus besos me transmiten nostalgia donde sea que los deje, mi piel advierte cada movimiento suyo lleno de amor que esperaba todo este tiempo y cada susurro, cada vez que dice mi nombre, también declara su triunfo y derrota. Su triunfo sobre este corazón y la derrota del suyo cuando me ve.

Ya no hay escape, ni para él, ni para mí. Sus brazos me envuelven con fuerza y cada beso me amarra a él, permitiéndole continuar. Mis piernas envuelven las suyas, mis rodillas se cierran a cada lado de sus caderas y sé que le esclaviza el suspiro-jadeo que me arranca con cada movimiento.

Así, pasaron los meses y nuestros encuentros eran esporádicos… apenas nos resignábamos a estar un rato el uno sin el otro. Otra vez, como al principio de esta historia, él está preparando las cosas para irse, dejándome medio dormido con su pijama puesto.

Entonces lo siento. Todo mi cuerpo cede y pierdo cualquier fuerza. Algo resuena en mi cabeza, es un llamado. Están llamándonos. Me levanto agitado, lo he visto…

-¿Arthur? ¿Está pasando otra vez?

-No… yo… sentí algo diferente…

-¿Qué?

-El bosque… vamos al bosque…

-No entiendo… ¿Quieres un paseo, amor? ¿Una cita?

-No, no es eso… alguien nos está esperando ahí.

-Arthur… ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro que sí!- me desespero, el llamado es más fuerte aún. Siento como si la desesperación fuese a cortar mi frecuencia cardiaca. Me necesitan…

Nos vestimos rápido y afuera llueve. Yo no formé esta lluvia, quizás alguien nos visita, quizás es una broma de Escocia… no lo sé. Solo quiero llegar al bosque que mi cabeza indica… Sé dónde está, sé el lugar exacto…

-¡Arthur! – Llama Alfred, intentando seguirme en el camino sin perderse.- ¡Espera, amor!

-¡Es tu culpa por estar gordo!

-¡Eso no es romántico!

Llegamos… la lluvia calma un poco. Entonces lo entendemos, en el momento en el que vemos a esa personita en medio de una cuna de hojas, el regalo nacido de mi tierra, para Alfred.

Caemos en cuenta… estuve tan mal, tan enfermo… porque estaba preparándome para darle ese regalo. La tierra estaba dando vida a un nuevo ser, mi tierra y la tormenta que Alfred provocaba en ella cada vez que venía.

-La lluvia que cae no era una broma de alguien. Y el llamado que sentí no era mi imaginación.

Alfred se agacha a recoger a la pequeña y la envuelve en su abrigo.

-Era nuestra hija llamándonos.

Sin embargo, aunque lo intento, no puedo detener la lluvia. Algo en mi ha cambiado.

Terminamos de entenderlo.

Yo ya no soy una nación. Además de prepararse para engendrar esa nueva vida, mi cuerpo estaba adaptándose al tiempo humano, renunciando al lazo que tenía con mi nación y activando el reloj eternamente lento en mí.

* * *

La junta termina. Me he cansado de explicar, de nueva cuenta, mis planes para luchar contra el calentamiento global. Creo que ya nadie escucha, ya a nadie le importa.

Quiero un café, necesito tomar uno. Raivis me regañará luego y va a decirme que es malo para mi salud y que después no me queje si no puedo dormir, y comenzará con su sermón sobre "los perniciosos efectos del café en una nación".

Pero de todas formas tomaré un café. Amo escucharlo regañándome y luego poniéndose a llorar, diciendo que nunca más va a hablarme y que si no me importa que él se preocupe por mí, no lo hará más. Es así que yo también sé que me ama.

Escocia, Gales e Irlanda me llaman. Dicen que lo hice bien, que mi discurso estuvo bueno (seguro que ni lo escucharon y como de costumbre Escocia se durmió e Irlanda le pellizcaba cada dos segundos para despertarlo).

-Como representantes del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda te queremos felicitar por tan buen discurso, Inglaterra.

-Díganme sólo Peter. Son mis hermanos, después de todo.

Gales me despeina mientras se ríe.

-Has crecido tanto… y pesar que hasta hace unas décadas eras solamente un mocosito de unos… ¿cinco años?

-¡No lo era tanto!

-¡Ahora ya pareces un anciano de 400!

-Gales… nomás aparento 19…

-Como sea. – Irlanda lo pellizca otra vez.- ¡Eire!

-No me digas Eire. Ese es mi viejo nombre.

-Viejo…

Ya empiezan. Escocia se ríe mientras Irlanda golpea a Gales y le pregunta quién es el viejo.

-Quién creería que pasaría de ser Sealand a Inglaterra…- susurra Scott luego de un rato, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

Lo miro. Está triste. Él también sigue recordando. Todos nosotros, los que nos privamos de llamarnos naciones, países, estados… seguimos teniéndoles presentes.

Sigue siendo doloroso recordarles, tanto al verdadero Inglaterra como a Estados Unidos.

_**Hace 50 años.**_

-Lo siento mucho Peter…- me dijo mientras yo lloraba en su regazo. Entendía, pero no quería.- Sé que lo harás muy bien. Cuida mucho mi ex nación.

-Pero… ¡yo quiero que tú y Alfred se queden! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Y él es mi cuñado! ¡Los quiero a los dos!

Todo niño necesita una familia, incluso los niños que somos naciones queremos una. Y aunque yo tenía a mi madre Tino y mi padre Berwald, quería también tenerlos a ellos.

Siempre podía irlos a visitar, Arthur intentaba enseñarme a tocar la guitarra y yo lo molestaba con temas de Gorillaz, Cranberries y claro, los Beattles. Alfred siempre me ganaba al jugar videojuegos, y en básquet era imposible que yo siquiera encestara una. Es más, con un poco de suerte se le escapaba el balón, pero no tardaba en recuperarlo de mis manos.

Luego pasó todo lo que pasó…

-Nos estamos mintiendo al mantener una relación a medias…- me dijo Arthur mientras yo lloraba, ahora en los brazos de Alfred. – Vas a estar bien, Peter. Aún podremos vernos…

-¡Pero ustedes dos morirán! ¿Creen que no sé cuánto vive un humano? ¡Con suerte llegarán a los ochenta! ¡Ochenta años que para mí no serán nada! Cuando me dé cuenta ustedes ya no…

-Peter…

-¡No quiero! ¡No voy a aceptar ocupar el lugar de Arthur! ¡Ese es tu lugar, Arthur! ¡Tú eres Inglaterra!

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás…- me dijo Arthur. Lo miré lloroso, esperando verlo preocupado o asustado de perder su inmortalidad. Mas no, estaba feliz, tranquilo y dispuesto a eso y más… por Alfred. Por su parte, Alfred había renunciado a su nación en nombre de su hija.

Esa niña había nacido como fruto de su amor, engendrada de la tierra. Era un alma pura, destinada a reemplazar a su padre.

-Peter, yo amo a tu hermano. Te prometo que lo a cuidaré. Lo que más queremos en estos momentos, es ser una familia, vivir como los humanos. Queremos pasar todo el tiempo que nos quedará, juntos, con nuestra bebé… Sin tener que vernos como máximo una vez cada dos meses y sólo como naciones. Es desesperante…

Ambos… estaban felices…

-¡Ustedes dos no pueden!

-Sí pudimos…- me dijo Arthur mientras tomaba la mano de Alfred. – Ya tomamos una decisión y… sólo nos queda seguir.

-Eso no es posible…

-Las hadas no se quedan solamente en los cuentos… ni la magia… ni el amor para siempre…

-¡Ustedes no tendrán su "para siempre"! ¡Se van a morir de aquí en 50 ó 60 años! ¡Ahí acaba todo!

Seguía llorando. Dolía. Pero entonces me hicieron entender…

-Peter… ¿te olvidarás de mí en 50 ó 60 años?- me preguntó el idiota de Inglaterra. No estaba enojado, es más, sonreía tiernamente. ¿Esa era la sonrisa que había cautivado a Alfred tantos siglos atrás? Arthur idiota… si sonrieras así a menudo… muchos cambiarían la opinión que guardan sobre tí…

-No… ¡imposible! ¡Eres el tonto Inglaterra que nunca me dejó ser una nación porque temía que no pudiese cuidarme de otros!

-Mientras me recuerdes está bien. Muchos no van a olvidar cuánto nos amamos Alfred y yo. Y es en la medida que nos amamos que todos van a recordarnos. Entonces quizás sí sea un "Felices para siempre". Cuidaremos de Alice mientras podamos.

_**Actualidad.**_

Vuelvo a la realidad. Scott, me tiende una carta.

Tenemos que viajar. Llegamos a Londres un sábado por la mañana. Mis hermanos se despiden y cada uno regresa a su nación. Saben que quizás es la última oportunidad que tienen de ver a Arthur. Saben también que no podrán resistir semejante peso. Los inmortales no estamos hechos para las despedidas.

Llego a la antigua casa que yo bien conozco. Era la casa de mi hermano. Han pasado tantos años. Todo esto hace tanto tiempo…

Me recibe una pequeña de aparentes y tiernos cinco años. De cabello rubio oscuro, el mechón de Alfred y los ojos de Arthur. A pesar de su apariencia, ya representa oficialmente a los Estados Unidos.

-¡Hola, tío Peter!

-Hola Alice.- Digo levantándola y jugando con ella.

-Papá y mami están esperándote.

Sigo por el pasillo y llego a la habitación de Arthur.

-Tanto tiempo… ¡mira cómo creces! – me dijo Alfred. A pesar de los setenta años que tenía, se veía lúcido y con energías. Todo el cabello blanco, los ojos azules oscurecidos y las profundas arrugas que me dolía contar.

-Más bien… cómo creces tú…- le digo y se ríe con tristeza. Está sentado al lado de la cama que ocupa Arthur, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Mi hermano permanece con los ojos cerrados, impasible. Alfred besa su mano y luego su mejilla.- Cariño… Peter vino a visitarnos.

Aún duerme. Pero sé que puede escucharnos. Me acerco y acaricio sus cabellos como él solía hacerlo cuando yo era un niño.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico?- le pregunto a Alfred.

-Según él, mi Arthur debía dejarme hace una semana. Pero ya ves, sigue aquí para mí. Sigo yo para él.

-¿Por qué no me llamaron antes?

-Porque no queríamos molestarte. Sabemos lo difícil que es ser una nación.

Arthur intenta abrir los ojos. Le digo que está bien, que no tiene que esforzarse tanto. La puerta se abre nuevamente. Son Francis y Matthew. Preservados cada uno en una edad eterna.

-Gracias por venir.- les dice Alfred.

Matthew mira triste, la escena. Francis se acerca a mi hermano.

-Hola…-quiere decirle "Inglaterra" pero sabe que la nostalgia podría acabar con él. Tuerce los labios, él está vencido y a punto de llorar.- Arthur…

Nos callamos. Francis está triste. Aquel con el que peleó por miles de años, a quien siempre vio como un rival e inevitablemente sintió como un hermano, ahora estaba indefenso, muriendo frente a sus ojos. Pero con la faz tranquila y feliz, de quien ha tenido la vida más bella de todas.

-Alfred… él no va… - ya no puede más.

-Lo sé.

-No me subestimes… maldito franchute…- Arthur abre los ojos, con lentitud. El color verde esmeralda que conocía fue reemplazado por un par de ojos aguados y cansados.- Alfred idiota, no dejes que el franchute me falte al respeto, a mí, tu esposo.

Alfred ríe. Se levanta pesadamente y camina con lentitud hacia la cocina. Regresa con un helado de vainilla. Con el pulso traicionero logra abrir el bote de helado. No me animo a ofrecerle ayuda, suficiente con que ambos se enfrenten a aquello que decidieron perder tanto tiempo atrás. Sacrificaron su inmortalidad para ser felices como humanos.

Es doloroso, nostálgico, triste y me destroza el corazón la conciencia de esto. Sin embargo es hermoso.

-Arthur, no es romántico si te molestas desde tan temprano. Mas bien vamos a contarle a Peter sobre lo divertido que fue cuando nos casamos y nuestro inolvidable primer mes juntos.

-Uh, conociendo a Arthur no dieron tregua a la cama durante un mes seguido.

-¡Cállate, franchute! ¡No fue así!

-¿Acaso no duermes mucho, Arthur? – Arthur se sonroja para risa de todos.- ¿En qué pensabas, _mon ami_?

Reímos un poco más, y entendemos el motivo de la reunión. Quieren asegurarse de que Alice estará bien. Quieren que su hija quede en buenas manos.

* * *

_**[Alfred]**_

Todos se han ido. Alice nos dedicó su mejor sonrisa, consciente de que era la última vez que veía a sus padres. Nos dejó un dibujo que está adornando la pared junto a los miles que hizo para nosotros desde que nació. Confío plenamente en ella, sé que lo hará excelente.

-Alfred…- me llama. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.- Oye idiota… estamos asquerosamente viejos…

-Lo sé, Arthur.

Le ayudo a recostarse, tiembla. Nos cubrimos con las sábanas y abrazamos el uno al otro.

-Gracias, Alfred.

-¿Por qué?

-Por toda esta vida juntos. Estos cincuenta años casados han sido mejor que la misma eternidad. Ahora quiero pedirte una cosa.

-Claro, amor.

-Ignoro si hay otra vida. Pero si volvemos a encontrarnos… enamórate de mí otra vez.

-Es una promesa, Arthur. – Beso su frente y quiero creer que para nosotros, el tiempo no ha pasado. Sin embargo, al mirar mis manos, arrugadas y flacas dándome la contraria con justificación, no puedo sino aceptar la realidad.

-Te amo… y no ha habido un momento, desde que te conocí, que lo dejase de hacer.

-Yo también te amo, Arthur.

Nos miramos, una melodía suena lejana. Cada uno es el lienzo que el otro pintó con sus sentimientos, amor, dulzura, ternura, nostalgia, melancolía; palabras que dijimos, que susurramos, que gritamos y que callamos…

La vida ha sido maravillosa, como sólo ésta puede ser.

-Donde vamos… es un lugar sin caminos… sin salidas… sin rumbo…

-Pudimos encontrarnos en este mundo… volverá a pasar. Si así lo deseas, Arthur.

Sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

Y así, la historia de amor más hermosa y triste contada, pasó a ser parte de la historia. Sólo un capítulo más… porque el corazón de los hombres es tan duro y difícil de conmover que es mejor dejar las cosas por escrito, que se cuenten en una clase de literatura o simplemente, se olviden.

Al final, no sabemos si acaso dejaremos huellas en esta playa eterna, recorrida por tantos y donde millones prefirieron ahogarse. Lo cierto es, que si hay algo capaz de trascender por los siglos de los siglos, incluso retando a todas las deidades en cuestión de poder y capacidad, ese es el amor. Pero el verdadero… no ese que nace solo porque alguien en la esquina de casa lanza un piropo a una persona necesitada de atención… sino ese que brilla en la peor de las tormentas, dándoles un nombre, un significado y por fin, un arcoíris.

Este es el final de la historia, donde dos inmortales renunciaron a la ambición más grande: el vivir para siempre. Simplemente, no podían seguir separados.

Alice creció y ocupó muy bien el lugar de su padre. Peter hizo lo mismo con el de su hermano.

Ellos se preguntaban si semejante sacrificio valía la pena. Un día, saliendo de la reunión de la ONU, el corazón de Peter dio un vuelco. Un joven rubio de ojos azules hacía su mejor intento para declararse a otro, más pequeño y de ojos verdes, se besaron como si hubiesen esperado una vida el uno por el otro, como si ya se conocieran tiempo atrás.

-Felicidades…- susurró Peter al pasar por su lado. El ojiazul lo miró, sonriente.

-Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos? – preguntó al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos con los del otro.

-Serás tonto, Alfred… es el representante de mi país.

-Es que solo a los ingleses les interesa, Arthur. Con que yo conozca a Alice y sepa que Nueva York es el centro del mundo. – Alfred tendió la mano libre a Peter.- Siento que nos conocemos…

Peter sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, apretando la mano del americano.

-Casi… no realmente… - dijo finalmente, despidiéndose de la pareja susurrando algo más.- Les deseo una larga y feliz vida a los dos.

* * *

_Hay personas que nacen. Personas que cantan a las estrellas. Personas que le cantan a un corazón incluso más distante que las estrellas. Personas que ríen. Personas que lloran. Personas que cuentan los minutos y personas que los ignoran. Personas que viven cada minuto, personas que arrastran el pasado._

_Y quienes trascienden a la muerte y viven por siempre:_

_Las personas que aman._

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Ufa, terminé. Gracias por leer, por su apoyo y paciencia. Espero el fic haya estado de su nuevamente nwn, no sirvo apra als despedidas. _

_¡Nos vemos en otros fics? Espero que sí. _

_**con mucho cariño: Vero Vortex. **_

_**PD: reviews please :3 haz a una escritora feliz.**_


End file.
